


Just Another Tuesday Night in Sunnydale

by daviderl



Series: Xena/Buffy [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the final story in this Xena/Buffy series. And it's the most convoluted story I've written.</p><p>When everyone begins to forget Buffy is the Slayer, she is confused. But then SHE forgets -- everything.<br/>And when an electric powered demon targets Buffy for death, Willow sends her to Xena, hoping she can protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Odd Going On

**Just Another Tuesday Night in Sunnydale**

  
**Chapter One**   
**Something Odd Going On**   


Buffy walked slowly back home. It was 3 a.m. and she was tired and sleepy. It just seemed like a longer day than usual. But after getting to bed late last night, then a double shift at the Double Meat Palace, and now, still being awake at three in the morning . . . .

"I have a good reason to be tired," she said to the night. "Tomorrow, TODAY, I sleep late. Home it is and NO distractions."

But as she was passing by a small, one-block-long alley, she thought she heard a scream, but very low and muffled. She wanted to pass it by, and despite her desire just to go home, she silently turned into it. Almost half way down she came across a vampire feeding on a dying woman. Buffy accidentally kicked a soda can, which sounded particularly loud. The vampire dropped the dead woman, and smiled -- he was still hungry and his next meal just walked up.

"If you knew how tired I am," Buffy said to him. "Then you'd just go ahead and let me kill you so I could go home and get some sleep."

The vampire was a little surprised at her lack of fear. "I think YOU'RE the one who's going to die, in just about ten seconds."

"Please, is that the worst threat you have? If I have to be here, then at least make it worth my while."

"You DO know what's going to happen, don't you?"

"Yeah. You're going to attack me, we'll fight some, and then I'll stake you. Same old story."

"What are you, some kind of loony? I'm a VAMPIRE! And I'm going to kill you and suck out all your blood!"

"Such sweet words, and I am SO sick of hearing them. But what's a Slayer to do?"

"Slayer? What's a Slayer? You on some kind of band, or something?"

"You can't be serious! I thought all you vamps knew what a Slayer was."

The vampire shook his head. "Never heard of it."

"Then step right up, and I'll give you a little demonstration."

Accepting the challenge, the vampire charged, arms wide open to grab her. And with little effort on her part, Buffy let the vampire run right into the stake, turning him to dust.

"I'll have to remember to tell Willow about this. I thought I was known far and wide. Hurts my feelings a little bit. Okay, Buffy! Stop babbling and go home!"

 

Buffy slept until after eleven o'clock. She shuffled her way into the kitchen for breakfast and found Willow eating lunch.

"Hard night at the office?" Willow asked.

"No, not really. Just catching up on my sleep. I've GOT to find a job that lets me work and Slay without wearing me out."

"No Big Bads, then?"

"No, nothing special. Well, there was one little thing."

"Oh? Anything you care to share?"

"It's not much. I ran across a vamp who didn't know what a Slayer was."

"Now, that is kind of odd. I thought vamps had some kind of genetic memory, or something. You know, like it's something they just know about when they're turned."

"Well, I don't know about all that. Maybe he just woke up and nobody told him. So what's for breakfast?"

 

"You know, Will, there's something odd going on here,"

"What kind of odd?"

"For the last couple of nights I have dusted a half dozen vamps, and none of them, and I mean NONE, had any idea of what a Slayer is. I mean, no fighting or anything! They just run right up to me, and right into the stake, even after I try to explain who I am!"

"Well, it sounds like it makes it easier to dust them. That has to be a plus."

"Yeah, you're right about that, but I miss the action. It kind of got the old heart a-pumpin', you know?"

"Sure. You miss that adrenaline rush."

"Exactly! But now, well, it's just ... boring."

"Well, maybe you could have Spike spread the word to all the newly turned vamps."

"No, I just as soon not be around him for a while."

"Okay, then just be bored."

 

"Hi, Guys. What's up? Going to watch a movie?"

Willow and Dawn looked up from the sofa.

"Yeah we are," Willow answered. "Care to join us?"

"Yeah," Dawn said. "It's 'Thelma and Louise,' your favorite,"

"Thanks for the invite, but I should do some patrolling."

Willow and Dawn looked at each other.

"Patrolling?" Dawn asked.

"You mean 'trolling'," Willow said. "But I thought just guys trolled. Getting a little -- antsy in the pantsy?" Willow continued, a knowing smile on her face.

"No!" Buffy answered, a make-believe distasteful look on her face. "Well, maybe I am -- a little. But tonight it's just your normal vamp search and destroy."

"Why would you go out looking for vampires?" Dawn asked, concern in her voice. "That's kind of dumb if you ask me."

"Dumb AND stupid," Willow added.

"Guys, what are you talking about? I always do, it's my job!"

"Since when?"

"Well, duh! Since forever. What's going on here? You two are acting like . . . Oh, no! Don't tell me now YOU don't know about Slayage?"

Willow and Dawn looked at each other, puzzled, then looked back at Buffy.

"Come on, Guys, don't do this to me!"

"What are you talking about? Do what to you? Be all concerned because you want to go out looking for vampires?"

"Willow, you KNOW I'm the Slayer, surely you can't have forgotten THAT!"

"Buffy, you're starting to scare me now. This isn't funny."

"Tell me something I DON'T know! What do you guys think I've been doing almost every night for the past six years? Sleeping?"

"Buffy, we know you've been sneaking out at night, but it's none of our business if you have a secret boyfriend. Although I really LOVE to know who he is!"

Buffy shook her head in exasperation. "You two just watch your movie. I'm going out. Don't wait up."

As soon as the front door slammed shut, Dawn said, "Willow, what if she does something stupid and gets herself killed? Shouldn't we follow her, or call Xander, or something?"

"Yeah, we should. I'll tell you what, I'll go after her and you call Xander. Maybe we can stop her before she does something really stupid."

 

"I can't believe those guys," Buffy muttered to herself. "I'm the Slayer! They know that, or at least they should."

As she continued walking and talking to herself, she failed to see a shadow following her. By the time she got to one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries, the shadow caught up to her.

"Hello, Pet. Out for an evening stroll?"

Buffy turned quickly, her stake ready. "Oh. It's only you, Spike," She said, not entirely disappointed.

"Hey!" He said with some alarm, and curiosity. "What's with the weaponry?"

"Huh? Oh, this. What do you think it is? It's good old Mr. Pointy,"

"Are you planning on stabbing somebody? You know, you could put someone’s eye out with that thing,"

Buffy slid the stake back into her left sleeve. "I guess not,"

They continued to walk a ways, neither talking. Then Buffy turned to Spike.

"Spike, tell me something, have you ever heard of the Slayer?"

"Slayer? I don't think so. What is it, some kind of rock band or something?"

"No, it's nothing," Buffy answered sadly. "I just wondered."

"Any particular reason you're out so late? Not safe, you know, even with your pointy thing."

"I have a death wish," Buffy answered, not willing to explain.

"Yeah, well, we all have our problems. You mind if I tag along? Keep the nasties away, you know."

"Sure, whatever."

They walked along in silence for the better part of an hour. A couple of vampires were seen, but they left in a hurry. It was obvious that Spike had his next meal, and he wasn't one to share. A little before 1 a.m., Buffy decided to go home, there was no action and she was getting sleepy. Spike walked her home, but wasn't invited in.

By the time Buffy got up the next morning, everyone was gone. It was just as well, she didn't feel like explaining, again, why she was out so late. Willow got home about four in the afternoon, and Dawn wasn't far behind her.

"Where'd you go last night?" Willow asked. "Dawn and Xander and I were out until midnight looking for you. We were so worried!"

"I was around. I guess you guys were looking in the wrong places. Anyway, I was with Spike."

"You and Spike are kind of chummy, huh?" Dawn asked, a smirk on her face.

"No!" Buffy answered, irritated. "There is no 'chummy.' We're -- well, I'm not sure what we are. But we're NOT chummy."

"Okay," Dawn said, still not convinced as she started to help Buffy with supper.

After the meal the three of them settled down on the couch in the living room to watch TV. When the ten o'clock news came on, Willow looked at Dawn, a grin on her face, then she turned to Buffy and said, with a sarcastic tone, "It's getting late. Aren't you going paTROLLING, again?"

"Yeah," Dawn added. "Looking for more vampires to SLAY?"

Buffy looked at them oddly. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, come on, Buffy. You know -- 'I'm the Slayer. I have vampires to kill.' "

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then where'd you go last night? You said you were going out to kill vamps."

"I was walking, with Spike. Can't a girl just go out for a while?"

"After dark? With vampires running around? If you want to be with Spike, why not just invite him over? We don't care. Spike's okay."

"Will, it's not like that. He just happened to show up. It's a free country, you know."

"Okay, if you say so." Dawn said.

"I do say so. And I say I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning."

As Buffy was getting ready for bed, she realized her foot locker was not where it should be.

_'I thought that was in the closet._ ' she said to herself. But when she started to move it, it seemed much heavier than it should have been.

Wondering why it was so heavy, she opened it , and her jaw dropped when she saw the contents. Instead of the things she was saving -- high school yearbooks, ticket stubs, birthday and Christmas cards, and photos and other things from her youth, it was full of wooden stakes, crosses, small bottles of water with crosses on them, a battle axe, and a crossbow.

"DAWN!" She yelled out, angry. She went to her door and yelled again. "DAWN! Get your butt up here! NOW!"

"What?" Dawn asked as she and Willow ran upstairs.

"What the hell is this?" Buffy asked, pointing to her foot locker.

"Oh, cool." Dawn, bending down to pick up the crossbow.

"No! It's NOT cool. What did you do with my stuff?"

"I didn't do ANYTHING with your stuff!" She countered. "Why would I want to do anything with your stuff? Besides, where would I get all THIS stuff?"

"She's right." Willow said. "Even I wouldn't know where to get these things."

"Then what are they doing in my foot locker?"

"How would I know? God! You blame me for everything!" Dawn was angry now, and starting to cry. "Ever since Mom died all you do is blame me for every little thing that goes wrong. And I'm SICK of it!"

Dawn ran out of Buffy's room and into hers, slamming the door.

Buffy looked at Willow for support. "I don't do that, do I?"

With a sympathetic look, Willow nodded. "Sometimes you do."

Buffy looked down at the foot locker again. "So where did all this come from?"

Willow shrugged her shoulders. "You really ought to lighten up some with Dawn." she said, not letting Buffy change the subject.

"I know. But it's just been so hard with Mom gone. I try and I try, but sometimes it just seems like it's not enough."

"I know." and Willow put her arms around Buffy and let her cry it out.

The next morning Buffy carried the footlocker down the stairs, through the kitchen, and into the back yard to the garbage cans. It never occurred to her that at almost seventy-five pounds, it should have been too heavy for her to carry. One by one she threw everything into the largest garbage can she had.

If Dawn hadn't done it, then who? Willow wouldn't do anything like that. And as far as she knew, no one else had been in the house. It was a mystery she just couldn't solve.


	2. Demon Woman

 

  
**Chapter Two**   
**Demon Woman**

It was a cool, clear morning. The kind of morning for sleeping late, having a leisurely breakfast, and then just doing nothing but enjoying the beautiful weather, the clear blue sky, the birds singing, and the refreshing smells of the forest.

"You know, Xena, I don't think it could get any better than this." Gabrielle said as she closed her eyes, feeling the warm sun on her face.

Xena smiled at her. "Have to admit, you've certainly got a point. So, are we going to spend another day here, or what?"

"Don't see why not. Unless there's someplace you think we should be," Gabrielle mumbled, she was starting to doze off.

"Well, there's a town not too far from here. I was thinking about doing some shopping."

Gabrielle sat up, suddenly wide awake. "Shopping? YOU? You HATE shopping!"

"I know. But once in a while there are things I need."

"Such as?"

"Well, we could always use more salt. And I was noticing how worn the saddle blankets are getting, not to mention the reins, and both horses could use another shoeing."

"I should have known! Xena, buying things you need ISN'T shopping. Buying things you DON'T need, just because you want them, is shopping."

"Oh. I see. Well, my mistake. But whatever you want to call it, we need to do it. Come on, Gabrielle, it's not that far to town. And we can always do some useless shopping in the market place."

"Okay." Gabrielle said as she got up. "You talked me into it. I suppose I shouldn't waste the day."

"That's the spirit. It's such a nice day, we should take advantage of it. You know, I kind of like it when it's peaceful like this."

"Xena! Don't you know you shouldn't say things like that? Just as sure as you do, something bad's bound to happen. And we always end up right in the thick of it."

Xena laughed. "Well, I'll tell you what, if something does happen, we'll just ignore it. I mean, it's not like bad things don't happen all the time, and we can't be everywhere, and people find a way to manage."

"I guess you're right, but I'm going to hold you to that -- no matter what happens, we DON'T get involved!"

"Anything you say."

It didn't take them long to break camp, and soon were riding toward the village, which neither knew the name of. They hadn't ridden very far when it seemed to Gabrielle that Xena was acting odd. Or rather, she wasn't acting anything. She seemed to be frozen in the saddle. Gabrielle shook Xena's arm, but she was stiff.

"Xena!" Gabrielle shouted, shaking her.

Suddenly, Xena seemed to shudder, and almost fell off her horse. For a moment she looked at Gabrielle as if she didn't know who she was, and then everything seemed to be back to normal.

"Are you all right?" Gabrielle asked.

"I - I think so. Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache, that's all."

"You sure had me worried. You were as stiff as a statue. Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Really. Except --"

"What?"

"I don't know. I had the strangest dream, except I don't think it was a dream."

Xena's eyes got a faraway look in them, as if she was trying to see something that wasn't there.

"Well? Are you going to tell me about it?"

Xena took her time, trying to remember. "I felt like I was flying, except I don't think I had a body. It was like I was a ghost, and something was pulling me."

"Pulling you where?"

"I don't know. Everything was dark. No, not dark, but gray. And I'm not sure whether I was going up or down or just straight. I was just being pulled somewhere, somehow. And it seemed like I was going fast -- faster than I've ever gone in my life."

"So who was pulling you?"

"Don't know that, either. But all of a sudden I wasn't being pulled anymore. It's like I was suddenly being bounced back to wherever it was I came from. But this time, I was pulling someone, or some _thing_."

"I don't suppose you know who or what it was."

"Nope. And then, here I am, riding along just like it never happened."

"And you're sure you weren't having some kind of dream?"

"Positive. I don't know what it was, but it wasn't a dream, I don't think."

They rode for a while longer, neither one speaking, although every once in a while, Gabrielle would start to ask a question or make a comment about it, but then thought better of it. By the time they reached the village, the incident was mostly forgotten.

Although it wasn't particularly large, the village had almost everything they needed -- a blacksmith's stable, and plenty of stalls in the market selling fresh fruit, meat, cheese, cloth, blankets, leather goods, pots and pans, sweets, and other items.

After leaving their horses at the stable, the two women made their way through the open air market, looking and touching the various wares, but buying very little, except what Xena needed. Everything seemed pretty normal, until Xena noticed that people we leaving the market and heading toward the center of the village. As they watched, more and more were leaving until only a few vendors were left, and most of them were closing down.

"What's going on?" Xena asked one man as he rushed off.

"You haven't heard? They've captured some kind of demon woman in the woods. They say she's really giving them a good fight. No one seems to be able to handle her."

"Well, I guess our shopping is over." Xena said.

"Over? Why?"

"Look around -- there's no one left to buy from, they've all gone to see the demon woman." Xena replied. "So I guess it's back to the stable."

"Do we have to go right now? I'd kind of like to see that demon woman."

"I thought you said we weren't going to get involved?"

"I didn't say anything about interfering, I'm just a little curious, that's all. Wouldn't you like to see what a demon woman looks like?"

"Not really. If you've seen one, you've seen them all."

"But that's just it -- I've never seen one!"

"Oh, all right. Let's go see the demon woman." Xena said, sounding slightly tired.

It didn't take them long to find where she was, but there was such a crowd of people around, it was next to impossible to force their way through the mob.

"Well, so much for that idea." Xena said as she turned to leave.

"You're not leaving, are you? I want to see her."

"So what do you want me to do, let you stand on my shoulders?"

"Would you?" Gabrielle asked, a hopeful look on her face.

Xena shook her head, but said, "Come on! Climb up."

With a helpful boost from Xena, Gabrielle found herself balancing on Xena's shoulders while Xena held her ankles, steadying her.

"So what do you see?" Xena asked.

"Not much. I can barely see the woman, but there are three big men trying to hold her down. Unbelievable! She just kicked one of them away with both feet! And now the second one is trying to flatten her, but she flipped him off of her, and now just punched the third one in the face."

"Is she a demon?"

"No, from what I can see, she looks like a scrawny, dirty, young girl. Oh, wait a minute, she's turning around. Oh, Xena! We've got to do something! NOW!"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Xena, that girl, it's BUFFY!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure! And I think they're going to start using a whip on her!"

Gabrielle jumped down from Xena's shoulders, and as she did, Xena back up several paces, took a running start, then leapt over the crowd, turning several flips in the air, and landed in the middle of the cleared area, surprising everyone, and frightening many of them.

"You people!" Xena shouted at them as Gabrielle was forcing her way through the crowd. "Stop this, NOW! I know this woman, and she's no demon."

"It don't matter if you know her or not." Someone shouted out. "She's dangerous and needs to be controlled!"

Xena looked at the man who had yelled, and was holding the whip. "The next man that attacks her will have to deal with ME!"

"And just who do you think YOU are?" Another yelled out.

Before Xena could answer, she heard someone else say, "That's Xena! Man, you sure don't want to mess with HER!"

As the crowd quieted down Gabrielle burst through them and ran over to the "demon woman."

"Buffy! Are you all right?"

But instead of answering, Buffy jumped up and spun in a circle. The outside of her right foot caught Gabrielle along the side her face, knocking her to the ground and temporarily senseless.

Xena knelt down to the fallen Gabrielle. "Are YOU all right?" Xena asked as she helped Gabrielle to her feet.

Gabrielle worked her jaw a few times. "Yeah, I think so. But I think Buffy is the one who needs help."

They both turned to Buffy. "Buffy, don't you know who we are?"

They waited for an answer, but none was coming. Xena took a step toward her, and Buffy backed up a half step, but it was obvious she was ready to fight.

"Xena, she looks terrible." Gabrielle half whispered.

Buffy was almost naked, the ragged clothes she was wearing barely covered her. And she was covered with blood and dirt. Her hair was matted with the same. She had pieces of rope tied around her arms and legs, and one around her neck. Loose ends were dangling where she had broken them as quickly as her captors could lasso her, trying to tie her up. And there was fear, hostility, and distrust in her eyes.

"We've got to do something, but what?" Gabrielle continued. Then she had an idea. "Maybe she would like some water."

She turned to the crowd. "Will someone please bring some water, and a cup of some kind?"

After a short while, an older woman brought her a wooden bucket half filled with water and a ladle. Gabrielle smiled at the woman and thanked her. She then set the bucket down, scooped up some water and drank. Then she put the ladle back into the bucket, and indicated to Buffy it was for her. Then she and Xena backed up several steps, giving her room. Slowly Buffy approached the bucket, her eyes darting left and right, watching for the first sign of movement.

"It's okay." Gabrielle said in her most soothing voice. "No one's going to hurt you. Drink."

Cautiously, Buffy picked up the ladle, scooped up some water, smelled it, and then put it to her lips and drank. Five more times she filled the ladle and drank it down.

"She's probably hungry." Xena said.

"Anybody got any food?" She asked the crowd.

It wasn't too long when the same woman offered bread and cheese. Gabrielle set it down next to the bucket, took a bite out of the cheese, then backed away. A little more quickly, Buffy went to the food, sniffed it, and began to eat.

"So now what?" Xena asked.

"I wonder how she got here." Gabrielle said. "And what happened to her?"

"The only way I know she could have gotten here would be with magic. Which means Willow must have sent her."

"That makes sense, but why?"

"You're asking the wrong person. You need to ask Willow."

"Xena! Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

"What?"

"The amulet! The one Willow gave me so I could summon her. It's in my saddle bag back at the stable. I need to get it."

"Why don't you stay here with Buffy? You two seem to be connecting. I'll go after it."

"Thanks, I really don't want to leave her."

Xena turned to go, then realized the crowd was still there. "Don't any of you have anything else to do?"

"Are you joking?" An old man said. "This is the most excitement this village has seen since I can't remember."

"Well, the excitement's over. It's time you all went back to you businesses and homes, and I mean right NOW!"

Slowly they began to disperse, all but a few old men and the children.

"Can anyone bring me another bucket of water and some clean rags?" Gabrielle asked.

And again, the same old woman brought them.

"Thank you so much." Gabrielle said to her. "You've been very kind."

"She looks like my daughter did, before the fever killed her."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. What's wrong with her?"

"I don't really know. Something terrible, though. She -- she's supposed to be a -- a normal person. Something, or someone, has done this to her, made her lose her memory, and sent her here."

"She's so strong. Yet so small."

"I know."

"How is that possible?"

"I wish I knew. It seems like she told me one time. Something about -- what was it? Some kind of preternatural strength. I think that's what she said."

"I don't know what that is."

"It's like supernatural strength."

"From the gods?"

"Something like that, I guess."

Gabrielle turned to Buffy and took a couple of slow steps toward her. Buffy tensed up again.

"No. Look."

Gabrielle wet one of the rags and gently wiped own her arm, then pointed to Buffy's blood stained arm. "I just want to clean off some of the blood and dirt."

Walking slowly to Buffy, Gabrielle kept telling her she wasn’t going to hurt her. When they were within arm's reach from each other, Buffy put out her right arm and Gabrielle gently began to wash off the blood.

When Xena got back, Gabrielle was working on Buffy's other arm. The ropes were off her right arm, and it was some cleaner, but there were scrapes and cuts on it, already starting to heal. Gabrielle stopped to take the amulet from Xena. Buffy was still looking suspiciously at Xena.

"Well, here goes." Gabrielle said as she began to read from the back of the amulet where Willow had written the words she needed to say.

As she began to speak, the amulet started glowing brighter and brighter, and by the time she had finished, it was pulsating with a bright blue light.

"She ought to appear soon." Gabrielle said. "Any time now."

But she didn't appear, and after a short time, the blue glow faded.

"I don't understand." Gabrielle said, puzzled. "I know it worked because it was glowing."

"Maybe Willow doesn't have hers with her."

"Maybe. But I thought she said she would know even if she didn't see hers glowing."

"You want to try it again?"

"Yeah, I guess I should."

Gabrielle tried a second time, and a third, but there was no Willow.

"So what do we do now?" Gabrielle asked.

"I think the first thing we should do is get Buffy out of here. We can go back to the camp site where we spent last night. It's pretty secluded. And then we need to try to prod her memory to see if she can remember what happened to her."

"You're right. I just hope we can get her to the stable without her going crazy."

"Well, what if I go get the horses while you stay here with her, and then if we can get her up on one, we can ride out? Less chance of trouble."

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

After Xena returned with the horses, it took a lot of persuasion, and patience, before Buffy would get up on Gabrielle's horse behind her. But once she was up, they were able to leave the small village without incident. A half day later they were back at their original campsite.

While Xena got the camp set up, Gabrielle took Buffy down to a small stream a short walk away, managed to strip the rags off her, led her into the water, and finished washing off the dirt and dried blood. She didn't have any soap, but she got most of it out of her hair. When they got back to camp, Gabrielle found some of her own clothes that almost fit.

"We should have bought her something while we were there." Xena mentioned.

"I suppose. Maybe in a few days one of us can go back and get her something that fits her better. But in the meantime, it looks like we’re going to have to teach her how to talk."

Then Gabrielle turned to Buffy, who was staring into the fire. “Oh, Buffy, what happened to you?”

Suddenly, Buffy looked up and barked out, “BUFF!”

“Yes!” Gabrielle exclaimed back. “You’re Buffy! And I’m Gabrielle."

“GABELL!” Buffy said. She then looked at Xena. “ZANA!”

“Xena. She’s Xena, and I’m Gabrielle."

“Buffy! Dring!”

“Dring? Oh, Drink! Of course, here."

Gabrielle handed Buffy a water skin, but she didn’t seem to know what it was, so she took it back, pulled the stopper from the neck, tipped it up and let Buffy see the water pouring into her mouth. After she drank her fill, Buffy dropped the water skin to the ground. She then put her hand to her mouth and began chewing.

“She’s hungry." Xena said.

Gabrielle got a package of smoked venison from Xena’s saddlebag, unwrapped it and gave it to Buffy. After she had eaten, Buffy looked at Gabrielle for a moment, then pointed at the campfire.

“Fire." Gabrielle said.

“Fur." Buffy repeated.

Buffy pointed at the horses.

“Horses."

“Orzes."

Buffy continued to point at whatever caught her eye, and then repeated the names as Gabrielle told her what they were. And it was like a dam had burst. By the time they turned in for the night, Buffy was able to name everything in sight. By the end of the second day, she was repeating Gabrielle with perfect pronunciation. And by end of the third day, she was just about back to normal, except she still didn’t know who she was, where she was from, or how she got there.

“So you’re telling me this Willow witch person is the one who sent me here?” Buffy asked, trying to understand what had happened to her.

“We think so." Gabrielle answered. “She’s about the only one we can think of. Now, she does have a friend named Tara, who also is a witch, but we’re not sure if she is powerful enough to send you back through time."

“I’m sorry, but this traveling through time doesn’t make any sense to me. If I’m from two thousand years in the future . . . ." Buffy hesitated, not really sure of the question she wanted to ask.

“I know." Gabrielle said. “It is kind of confusing. But don’t worry, we’ll figure this out. I’ll keep trying to summon Willow with the amulet. I’m sure she’ll appear soon. Then we’ll know exactly what happened to you."

Buffy looked into the fire, hoping Gabrielle was right, but fearful of what they might find out.


	3. Memories

  
**Chapter Three**   
**Memories**   


Buffy slowly opened her eyes. It was morning, she was sure of that. But as she lay still, not really wanting to wake completely up, she was vaguely aware that something wasn't quite what it should be. As her eyes focused on the ceiling, it didn't look familiar.

She was more awake now, and a little alarmed. She then sat up and looked around. There was nothing she recognized. It was a nice room, and the furnishings were okay, but there was nothing she knew. Then she heard muffled noises coming from outside the room. She thought she heard talking, and footsteps. There was the sound of water running, and a toilet flushed.

Slowly Buffy got out of the bed. She was wearing some kind of silky blouse and pants, which she guessed were sleeping clothes. There was a robe on the foot of the bed and put it on. Then she quietly walked to the door, putting her ear against it, listening.

The noises were gone. Slowly she opened the door just enough to look through a small crack. There was no one to be seen. She opened the slightly more, then wider until she was able to put her head through the opening to see. She was looking into a hallway. There were several doors, two of them were closed.

She softly crept out of the room and down the hall, looking into each room, which turned out to be bedrooms. One of the closed doors she opened was a linen closet. The other closed door was a bathroom. Then she realized she had to pee. As quietly as she could, she closed the door behind her, and sat down on the toilet.

When she was finished, she almost flushed it, but decided she shouldn't. It might alert whoever was in the house, and she wasn't sure if that would be a good idea. So she gently put down the lid and went to the sink. There was a cup, which she half filled with water, and drank it.

Buffy opened the bathroom door, listening. She could hear voices again, and as she followed them, she came to a flight of stairs going down. She carefully made her way to the bottom, and stealthily followed the voices. She looked into the room and saw it was a kitchen. There were two women sitting at a counter, one with red hair, and one with shoulder length blond. Both were eating.

Suddenly, from behind her someone said, "Morning, Buffy. I see you finally decided to join us."

Buffy, startled, quickly turned around, and was face to face with a young girl with long brown hair.

"Sorry." The girl said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Then she walked past Buffy into the kitchen. Both women at the counter said good morning at the same time. Then the redhead offered to fix Buffy some breakfast.

"We have frozen pancakes, or I can scramble you up a couple of eggs. Dawn ate the last of the bacon, but there might be some sausage left."

Buffy just stared at them, not knowing them, and not knowing what to say.

After a few seconds, the blond said, "I g-guess you're not hungry?"

Buffy opened her mouth to speak, but didn't.

"Buffy? Are you okay? You're not sick, are you?" The long haired girl asked.

Then Buffy asked, "Who are you people? How did I get here? And where IS here?"

"You're home." The redhead answered. "And what do you mean? Who are we? Who do you think we are?"

"I - I don't know. I don't know you, I don't know any of you!"

Buffy felt her eyes getting wet, and she blinked back tears. "I don't even know who I am!"

"Oh, Buffy." Dawn said, and started to put one hand on Buffy's shoulder. But Buffy backed up a step and put both hands in front of her, as if to fend her off.

"Buffy, we're your friends." Willow tried explaining. "I'm Willow, this is Tara, and this is Dawn, she's your sister."

"No!" Buffy said fighting back not only tears, but fear. "You can't be! I'd know if you were. But you're not! I've never seen any of you before! And I've never been in this house before. Just tell me what's going on!"

Willow, Tara and Dawn looked at each other, trying to find the words to explain, and to comfort an obviously very upset and frightened Buffy.

"I'm getting out of here!" Buffy said suddenly, and she ran to the back door, which was locked. She tried to pull it open. When it wouldn't budge, she grabbed the door knob with both hands, and jerked on it. The door came into the kitchen, the screws holding the hinges pulling out of the frame, and the jam splintering as the deadbolt broke through.

Buffy was only momentarily surprised, then threw the door out of the way and ran out of the house. The other three ran after her, but she was too fast, and before they could get to the street, Buffy was two blocks away. Buffy continued to run, losing her robe as she did. After a while, she slowed to a fast walk, then to a normal pacing. Nothing was familiar to her -- not the houses, not the streets, not the stores, not any of the people.

She finally stopped when she was on the outskirts of the city. The only thing left was the highway and the sign telling her she was leaving Sunnydale. She stood for a couple of minutes, staring at the long stretch of highway ahead of her. Then she slowly turned around and headed back into town. For hours she walked through Sunnydale. A couple of kids yelled out to her, laughing about the pajamas she was wearing. One or two others seemed to know her, but when she didn't answer them, they went on.

 

"There, that should do it." Xander said as he was finishing repairing the back door. "Good as new. Of course the new jam still needs to be painted, but I can come back tomorrow for that."

"Thanks." Willow said. "I'm glad you decided to be a carpenter, comes in handy."

"Well, right now I wish I was a detective, maybe we could have found Buffy."

"No. She was running too fast." Tara said. "I don't think we could have caught her if we'd had a car."

Xander was opening and closing the door, testing it, making sure it wasn't sticking anywhere. The third time he opened it, Dawn yelled out, "Buffy!"

Buffy was standing on the back porch.

"I didn't know where else to go." She said, fighting back tears.

Willow went out and took her by the hand, leading her inside. "This is where you belong."

"Willow!" Tara exclaimed. "H-her feet!"

They looked down at Buffy's feet and saw bloody footprints on the kitchen floor.

"Oh my God!" Willow cried out. "Your feet must be raw as hamburger!"

Xander picked Buffy up and sat her on the kitchen counter as Dawn got out a dish pan and ran warm soapy water into it. Then as gently as she could, Willow washed the dirt and blood off Buffy's feet. She then poured hydrogen peroxide over her feet, to keep the cuts from getting infected. Then Dawn wrapped her feet with gauze, taped it on, then slipped on the thickest socks she could find.

All this time Buffy was watching them, and trying to understand why these strangers were so concerned about her, and why they were doing so much to help. Tara was heating soup, and made a grilled cheese sandwich. And after the doctoring was finished, she gave them to Buffy.

"You shouldn't have run away like that! You had us all so worried." Willow was trying hard not to get angry, now that the crisis was over.

"Yeah! What were you thinking?" Xander chimed it.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked. "You really don't know who we are?"

Buffy shook her head. "I - I walked everywhere, and I didn't recognize anything. I didn't know anybody."

"Well, you're home, and you're safe. That's the important thing right now." Willow told her. "And tomorrow we'll figure this all out. I know you must worn out. It's not that late, but maybe if you turn in early and get a good night's sleep you'll feel better in the morning."

"Maybe." Buffy answered, not convinced. "But I am a little tired, maybe some sleep will help."

"Sure it will. A good night's sleep always makes me feel better." Xander said.

"Okay." Buffy said as she got down off the kitchen counter stool. "I'll see if I can get some sleep."

"Do you need help getting up the stairs? I know your feet must hurt." Dawn asked.

"No thanks, I think I can make it by myself. They don't hurt so much anymore."

"Okay." Willow said. "I'll look in on you later, if you don't mind."

"No, that'll be fine."

Buffy turned to go, then turned back. "I just want to thank all of you for -- everything."

"Hey! Anytime."

"Yeah, glad to do it."

"We're family, you know, even if you don't remember."

Buffy smiled faintly, nodded, then slowly climbed the stairs back to the unfamiliar room she woke up in just fourteen hours ago.

 

As soon as Willow heard Buffy's bedroom door close, she said. "We've got to do something. Buffy losing her memory like that sounds like a magic spell of some kind."

"You think?" Tara asked. "Maybe not. Maybe she just bumped her head or something. I've heard about things like that happening."

"Yeah, so have I." Xander agreed. "What makes you think the black arts were involved?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling. It just seemed to come on so suddenly. She was fine when she went to bed last night, and then this morning -- no memory."

"Is there a spell you can do to give her back her memory?" Dawn asked.

"I'm not sure. There should be, I would think. Maybe I can write one."

"Maybe you shouldn't." Tara said. "At least until you're sure, I mean really sure. You know, messing with someone's mind is tricky, and can be dangerous."

"Well it can't be any trickier than bringing someone back from the dead!" Willow shot back, a little irritated with Tara's lack of confidence, and enthusiasm.

"I k-know, but I'm just saying . . . ."

"Willow." Xander cut in, "I think what Tara's saying is that we shouldn't jump to any conclusions until we're really sure magic is involved."

"No! What you're saying is that you don't think I should use magic to help my best friend regain her memory!"

"Uh, Guys. I don't think arguing is going to help right now." Dawn said. "Maybe we all could use some sleep. And then start over in the morning."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Willow conceded. "I'm going to check up on Buffy to see if she's okay."

 

Willow softly tapped on Buffy's door, not wanting to wake her up if she was sleeping.

"Come in."

Willow smiled as she entered the room. Buffy was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed. There were a half dozen magazines next to her and one in her lap.

"Whatcha readin'?" Willow asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"Nothing." Buffy answered, not responding to Willow's cheerfulness.

"Just lookin' at the pictures?" Still sounding cheery.

"Yeah. I guess that's all I can do."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't read the words. They don't make any sense to me. I mean, I know I should be able to read them, but I can't!" Once again, Buffy was fighting back tears.

"Are you sure? Maybe you're eyes are tired and they're just all blurry and stuff."

"No. My eyes are fine. It's just that I can't understand what I'm looking at. I know I'm looking at words and letters, but I don't know what they are or how they should sound."

Willow took the magazines and tossed them onto the floor.

"You just need some sleep. Tomorrow we'll have all day to figure this out. Trust me, everything's going to be fine."

"You're sure?"

"Just as sure as my name's Willow and yours is Buffy. Now you lay down, close your eyes and get some sleep."

As soon as Buffy was under the covers, Willow turned the light off and started to leave.

"Good night." She said. "It'll be better in the morning, you'll see."

Buffy gave her a small smile, then closed her eyes as Willow closed the door behind her. It took a long time before Buffy was able to fall asleep. But not knowing how to read the clock, she had no idea of how long she lay awake.

 

"Is she awake yet?" Willow looked up from the kitchen counter as Dawn walked in.

"I didn't check. I listened at the door for a few seconds but I didn't hear anything."

"Well, let's just let her sleep. I'm sure yesterday must have been a really bad day for her."

"Any idea how it could have happened?"

"I still think magic had something to do with it. I can't think of any other explanation."

"Actually, I think you're right. This is still the Hellmouth, and I know deep down inside Tara and Xander must think so, too."

"Must think what?" Tara asked as she entered the kitchen.

"That magic made Buffy lose her memory." Dawn answered.

Tara didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I guess it is the first, and most logical conclusion. But I still think we shouldn't rush into anything. It's not like it's a matter of life or death."

Willow started to argue the point, but Buffy walked in.

"Morning, Buffy." Dawn greeted her. "Did you sleep okay?"

Buffy opened her mouth but nothing came out. Twice more she tried to speak, but there was only her mouth moving. And it was obvious that the fear and panic of the day before was coming back!

"Willow! You've got to do something!" Dawn said, her own fear in her voice. "Tara, I don't care what you think! This has gone on long enough!"

"I agree. I didn't think it would get worse. You're right, w-we have to do something."

As they were talking, Buffy spied the bowl of cereal Tara was eating. She made a bee-line for it and began feeding herself with her fingers.

"Oh my God! She's getting worse!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I have to go to the magic shop!" Willow said. "I don't have hardly anything here to cast any spells. Someone call Anya and tell her I'm on my way over. You two will have to keep Buffy here. Find her something else to eat. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Just as Willow was about to leave the kitchen, the back door and the windows imploded into the room, knocking them down and showering them with glass and wood splinters. Before they could pick themselves up off the floor, a swirling gray-black cloud came in through the broken windows and door.


	4. Demon Woman #2

**Chapter Three**

**Demon Woman #2**

 

The cloud spun itself into a cylinder, then began to take on human form. By the time it was completely human looking, all four of the young women had gotten to their feet, and were backing away from it, trying to get through the door into the dining room. But the newly formed Woman, almost six feet tall with hair crackling with electricity, flung out one hand, and lightning streamed out, blocking their way.

"Which one of you is the Slayer?" She cried out, her voice gravelly and rough. "I want the SLAYER!"

"I'm the Slayer!" Willow shouted back.

"No!" Dawn said equally as loud." It's me. I'm the Slayer!"

"Th-they're lying. I'm the Slayer." Tara said as she pushed her way in front of the others.

"The one who didn't speak, who CAN'T speak! I want HER!" The Woman's hand threw an electrical orb toward Buffy, but she was pulled down and behind the counter by Dawn.

In desperation, Willow flung both hands toward the Woman and commanded, "AWAY!" As she did the Woman was thrown out of the house onto the back porch. This gave them the chance to run out of the kitchen. But before they could get to the front door they could feel electricity in the air and they dove to the floor trying to dodge the crackling balls.

"WITCH! You think your pitiful tricks will save her?"

Again Willow threw the Woman back, but not as far, and she was back again.

"THICKEN!" Willow tried again, using the spell she used to temporarily stop Glory. The Woman was stopped in her tracks, fighting against the spell.

"You have to do something to save Buffy!" Dawn pleaded with Willow. "Please!"

As the Woman began to fight her way out of the binding spell, Willow said. "We have to send her away from here. Somewhere safe. But where?"

Tara spoke up, "C-can we send her back to Xena? M-maybe she won't be able to find her there."

"Okay! We can do this. But I feel so weak! Tara, you need to help me."

Tara grabbed Willow's hand and together they began to recite the spell that would send Buffy back two thousand years. But the Woman had broken free and was about to throw lightning at Buffy, who was standing frozen, eyes wide, not knowing what was happening. Again Willow used the binding spell, but it was weaker and wouldn't hold the Woman for long. They tried the spell again, but it wasn't working.

"I'm getting too weak!" Willow cried, almost in tears. "We need more power, more . . . ."

"Dawn." Tara said. "Maybe Dawn still has some of the energy left over from being the K-key. She could give us more power."

"What? Are you sure?" Dawn asked, not knowing if it was a good thing or not.

"We have to try." Willow told her. "We don't have much time."

Dawn took Tara's and Willow's hand, and together the three of them began reciting the spell.

 

  
**Through Time and Space**   
**We search for Xena**   


  
**We need her Spirit**   
**To guide The Slayer**   


  
**We need her Essence**   
**To lead The Slayer**   


  
**Find the Warrior**   
**To guide The Slayer**   


  
**We need the Warrior**   
**To lead The Slayer**   


 

The Woman had broken free just as the final words were being said, and Buffy disappeared only a fraction of a second before the incredibly hot lightning bolts would have incinerated her.

The Woman screamed out in frustration and from both hands streams of lightning shot out toward Willow, Tara and Dawn. But the surrounding energies that sent Buffy back in time were able to keep them from being burned. However, as the energy quickly dissipated, the shock wave pounded them into unconsciousness.

The Woman turned back into the swirling gray-black cloud and burst out of the house through the windows and door. She rose high into the sky and spread out, then disappeared in a display of gigantic lightning bolts. Sparks fell from the sky like rain as thunder reverberated, over and over, causing large buildings to split open like eggs. Trees and telephone poles were flattened by shock waves that followed each thunder clap.

Only the Summers' house, almost at ground zero, sustained no damage.

Willow, Tara, and Dawn lay on the floor, unconscious and unmoving, for several hours. The first to wake up was Dawn. As she tried to get to her feet, Tara began to move. They were able to help each other, then lifted Willow and laid her on the sofa. A few minutes later, Willow opened her eyes.

"Did it work?" She asked.

"I think so." Dawn replied. "I think I saw Buffy disappear just before the electricity hit her."

"I think I saw that, too." Tara added. "I think the spell worked."

"Oh my god!" Willow said, excited. Her hand went to her chest.

"What?" Dawn and Tara asked together.

Willow pulled out a small amulet on a gold chain from her blouse. It was pulsating with a soft blue light.

"Gabrielle's trying to summon me! They must have Buffy with them!"

"Then that's good, right?" Dawn asked. "It means she's okay?"

"I hope so. I'm sure she is. They're probably wondering why Buffy is there."

"You don't think she can tell them?"

"I don't know. It seemed like she lost her voice just before that -- THING attacked us."

"Aren't you going to see what she wants?" Dawn asked.

"Oh! Yeah. Sure I am."

Willow began to recite the spell that would let Xena and Gabrielle see her. But nothing happened. She tried it a second time with no results. Then she and Tara and Dawn held hands again, but nothing happened.

"We're drained. Completely drained of our powers." Willow concluded, not just a little alarmed. "I don't think I could even float a pencil right now."

"It must have been trying to fight off that electric demon woman and sending Buffy back to Xena." Tara said. "It'll take some time, but we should recharge."

"How long's that going to take?" Dawn asked impatiently.

"There's no telling." Willow said quietly. "A few hours, a few days, or a few weeks."

"Well, that's just great! So what about Buffy in the meantime?"

"I'm sure she's okay." Tara told her. "She's with Xena and Gabrielle. They'll take care good of her."

"Sure they will." Willow added. "You shouldn't worry about her. Besides, she's still the Slayer. She can take care of herself."


	5. Back to Town

  
**Chapter Five**  
 **Back to Tow** n

Xena and Gabrielle were watching Buffy sleep. Dawn had broken and the sun was starting to shine through the trees.

"She must be having terrible nightmares." Gabrielle whispered.

"I know. I don't think I ever heard anyone crying out like that without waking up." Xena whispered back.

"Well, she seems to be sleeping peacefully now."

"Yeah, and her memory's coming back to her. Maybe eventually we'll know what happened to her."

Gabrielle nodded, then they were silent again. As they continued to watch her, suddenly Buffy's whole body jerked and her eyes opened wide. For a few heartbeats Buffy was disoriented, as she had been the four previous mornings, then relaxed when she realized where she was. She looked over at Xena and Gabrielle.

"Still watching over me, huh?" She asked with a small smile.

"Still here." Xena answered. "More nightmares?"

"Unfortunately. I just wish I could remember them. I just keep have this terrifying feeling when I wake up."

"How about some breakfast?" Gabrielle asked.

"Maybe later. I'm not much for eating breakfast right after I wake up." This was the same answer she'd had given each morning; it was becoming a ritual.

After Buffy had relieved herself and splashed some water on her face, she felt some better, and did eat a little.

"Remember anything new?" Xena finally asked, not wanting to pressure her.

"I think so, it's slowing coming back. I remember being the Slayer, and then vamps not knowing what a Slayer was, and then Willow and Dawn didn't remember, and I then when I forgot, but everything after that gets fuzzy."

"Well, that's more than last night. Maybe in another day or two you'll remember everything."

Buffy smiled, "I sure hope so."

"I was thinking, how about if we go back to the village and see about buying you some clothes that fit?" Xena said.

"Well, I guess we could." Buffy replied with no enthusiasm in her voice.

"Don't worry." Gabrielle told her. "There shouldn't be any trouble. When everyone sees how much you've changed, no one will bother you."

"And if they do, they'll have Gabrielle and me to contend with."

"I don't want to cause any trouble." Buffy said, still not convinced.

"That doesn't sound like the Buffy I know." Xena told her. "It sounds like you still need to get that old Slayer I-can-do-anything confidence back."

Buffy gave a little laugh. "Okay. Let's do some shopping."

As they rode back into the village, Buffy, behind Gabrielle, was aware that she was being watched. They stabled their horses, then headed toward the market place. Buffy didn't say much, but allowed Gabrielle to pick out things that she might like, then told her yes or no.

After a while, when it became clear that no one was going to bother her, Buffy relaxed and started to enjoy the walking and looking. Eventually, they separated. Xena was looking at booths with weapons and armor, and saddles. Gabrielle was admiring the newest in cookware, and scrolls and inks. And Buffy just wandered off.

"Hello." Buffy heard someone say.

She looked around and saw the woman who had provided the water and food.

"Hi." she answered. "It's nice to see you again, now that I'm in my right mind."

"You do seem better. I'm glad. I heard Gabrielle call you Buffy. That's a very strange name. I don't think I've ever heard that one before."

"Well, it's not that common where I come from, either."

"And just where is that?"

"It's, uh, west, I think, from here. Yeah. West. I doubt if you've ever heard of it, though."

"It must be near the Big Sea?"

Buffy nodded her head. "Yeah. You might say that. I don't think I caught your name."

"I'm Elissa."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Elissa. Didn't I hear you tell Gabrielle that you have a daughter?"

"I had a daughter. She died a few months ago."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. What happen?"

"I was called to another village, I'm a Healer, of sorts, among other things. They were having the Bloody Coughs, and I went to help cure them. But while I was gone, my Hannah caught a fever and died."

Elissa's eyes began to water. "I never had the chance to save her."

Buffy hesitatingly put one hand out to her, and found Elissa in her arms, crying. Not knowing what else to do, she just held her until finally Elissa backed away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to -- to . . . . It's just that you look so much like her -- blond, slender, beautiful."

"That's all right. I lost my Mom a few years ago. I know how you feel. You said her name was Hannah?"

Elissa nodded as she sniffed a couple of times.

"You know, my middle name is Anne. That's kind of like Hannah."

"You have a middle name? Then that must mean you also have a third name."

"I do. It's Summers. My full name is Buffy Anne Summers."

"To have so many names you must be an empress or a queen!"

Buffy laughed. "No. It's just that where I come from everyone has three names. It's so we won't be confused with someone else."

"There must be many people living in your village!"

"Oh yeah. MANY people."

Just then Xena and Gabrielle walked up.

"Hi." Buffy greeted them. "I just made a new friend. This is Elissa."

"It's good to see you again." Gabrielle said. "We never got a chance to repay you for your kindness."

"There is no need. As I was telling Buffy, she reminded me so much of my poor dead daughter, I was happy to do it."

"We appreciate it, nevertheless." Xena told her.

"We were thinking about some lunch." Gabrielle said to Buffy. "Getting hungry?"

"Sure."

"It would be my honor if you'd allow me to invite you three into my home for the meal." Elissa said.

"We wouldn't want to impose." Buffy said.

"It wouldn't be any imposition at all. As I said, you remind me so much of Hannah, it would almost be like she was -- with me again. And, I'm sure you would fit into some of her clothes. I don't have much use for them anymore."

The three warrior women looked at each other, and then nodded.

"Thank you." Gabrielle said. "It would be OUR honor."  
  


The three settled down around a long, crude table with three legged stools for chairs. Elissa began to bring a large kettle to boil. It contained various vegetables, and bits of rabbit, pig, and deer meat.

"The stew smells delicious." Gabrielle said. "I didn't realize how hungry I was."

"Yeah." Buffy said, not quite as enthusiastic. "Smells -- interesting."

Elissa put out a flat bowl with chunks of hard brown bread. "It's a little stale, but it'll soften up when you dunk it into the broth."

"I'm afraid all I have is water." She continued. "I don't drink wine, except for medicinal, or other purposes."

"Water's fine." Buffy said. "I'm not much for drinking alcohol."

After the meal, which wasn't as bad as Buffy expected, Elissa brought out some of the clothes she thought might fit Buffy. Most of them were the simple peasant dresses and blouses so common in the village. Buffy put on a blue, woolen skirt and linen blouse, and took two more of each. And she put on a pair of deer hide boots that were much too small for Elissa. It was obvious that Elissa wanted Buffy to stay a little longer, so even though she was uncomfortable being the surrogate daughter, she understood the loss.

"As I told you, I am a Healer." Elissa said to Buffy. "And I can tell you are unsettled in your thoughts."

"Well, I still don't remember very much of what happened to me."

Elissa went to a cupboard and took out a silvery goblet, then poured into it a dark red liquid from a larger copper urn.

"Drink this." She instructed Buffy, "It will help you with your memory."

Buffy took the goblet, an uncertain look on her face. She looked to Xena and Gabrielle for help.

"It won't hurt you." Elissa said. "You don't think I'd give you anything that was poisonous, do you?"

Buffy smiled weakly, "No, I suppose not."

Timidly she put the cup to her lips and tasted it. It wasn't unpleasant, but had an odd, tingly flavor.

"Well, here's mud in your eye." She said as she drank it down.

Xena and Gabrielle looked at each other, each wondering what muddy eyes had to do with anything.

"It will take a little while before it starts to work." Elissa told them. "I have apricot tarts if anyone would like something sweet."

When the tarts were gone, Elissa had passed around small cups of sweet wine, to just ward off any unexpected illnesses.

The conversation had died, and Xena was about suggest they leave when Buffy cried out, "My God! I remember! I remember EVERYTHING!"

"So what do you remember?" Xena asked.

"My GOD! I don't believe it! It -- it's . . . ."

"What?" Gabrielle said. "Tell us!"

"I remember when I found my chest full of spikes and Holy water and the crossbow, but I didn't know where they came from, so I blamed Dawn, and then threw it all away. Then I woke up the next morning and didn't know who I was. I tore the back door off the hinges and just ran and ran until I realized I didn't know where to go. So I went back home and Xander and Willow and Tara and Dawn were there. They convinced me to come inside, and then bandaged my feet where I'd been running without any shoes. I went back to my bedroom and was going to sleep for a while, but found some magazines, but I couldn't read them, not a single letter. And when I woke up the next morning, I couldn't speak -- I didn't know how. I remember eating a bowl of cereal with my fingers. Then suddenly the windows exploded inward, the door too, and this dark cloud came in and started spinning into this woman. But she was all crackley with electricity. Then she said she wanted the Slayer. I remember Willow and Tara and Dawn telling her that THEY were the Slayer, but she knew it was me, and threw lightning from her hands at me, but Dawn pulled me down behind the counter. Then Willow used her magic to throw the woman out of the back door, but she came back."

When she heard the word magic, Elissa's eyebrows went up and she smiled slightly.

Buffy continued. "By this time we were in the living room, but she came again, throwing electricity. So Willow used a thickening spell to hold the woman in place while they tried to do a spell to send me here. But even with Tara she wasn't strong enough. Oh my God, then they had Dawn help them, and it worked!"

Buffy looked at Xena. "They cast a spell to make your spirit come after me."

"See? I told you!" Xena said, turning to Gabrielle, "Something DID happen to me. I just wasn't just dreaming!"

"The thing of it is, though." Buffy added, "I was helpless. I had no idea what was going on, or that I was in danger. It's like I was some poor dumb animal!"

"What was it you were saying about Dawn?"

"They had to use her. Willow and Tara weren't strong enough to send me back here, and I remember Tara saying that Dawn might have enough energy left over from being the Key to help, and, apparently, she did!"

"You know, you never did tell us what finally happened. Glory was involved, right?" Gabrielle asked.

"Oh yeah. She did capture Dawn, and had her tied up on some platform waiting for the right time. She had to bleed Dawn to open the portals to all the hell dimensions so she could return to hers. But while I was fighting her, one of her followers cut Dawn and her blood started opening the portals. And the only way to stop it was for me to dive into the opening. Which I did."

"Wasn't that kind of dangerous?" Xena asked.

"Kind of. I died."

"Buffy! You never told us died!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "But how did you come back to life?"

"Willow cast a spell and brought me back. And I must say, for a while I was really out of it. I didn't have the heart to tell them, but I think I was in heaven, and it was so cold and harsh being back."

"You're all right now, aren't you?"

"Yes, I think so. Or at least I was until all this started."

For a few moments, no one spoke. Then Buffy looked over a Elissa.

"You must think we're all crazy, huh?"

Elissa smiled. "No. But you certainly have led an exciting life."

"You don't think all of this is -- unusual?" Gabrielle asked.

"This Willow you spoke of, she's an enchantress or sorceress of some kind?"

"Yeah." Buffy answered. "But we call them witches where I come from."

"She must be very powerful to be able to conjure up the forces of nature to have Xena's spirit pull you all the way from the edge of the Great Western Sea."

"She's from farther than that." Xena said. "Her land is as far across the sea as it is from Greece to the kingdom of Chin, and then half as far again."

Elissa's expression was one of awe.

"AND." Gabrielle added, "She's from 2000 years in the future."

"Great Mother of Zeus! And I thought my conjuring powers were great!"

"What? You're a witch, too?" Buffy asked.

"I know potions, the drink I gave you was one. And I can cast spells, but never have I tried to move a person through time or distance. I thought only a god had such powers."

"Then maybe you can tell me what is wrong with this amulet." Gabrielle said, taking the charm from around her neck. "Willow gave it to me so I could call to her, but it isn't working."

Elissa took the charm and closed both hands around.

"Oh my! Never have I felt such power from such a small object. It - it takes my breath away! But I can feel the connection, so tenuous, so faint. I feel her, your Willow. She wears the companion amulet."

"Can you contact her?" Buffy asked, becoming excited.

"I said I can feel her, but I also feel her weakness, and her despair at her loss of her power."

"You mean she's not a witch anymore?" Buffy asked.

"She still is a witch, but her powers were drained in the effort to send you here. They are regenerating, but very slowly. It may take months before she is powerful enough to bring you back to her."

"But you CAN contact her? Let her know I'm okay?"

"I don't know. You must understand, I am not so powerful as your Willow. I will need certain herbs to make a tea to help me focus my energies and to better concentrate. And I will need to call upon Those Who Came Before to open the portal that will allow me to find her."

"Elissa, I know this is asking a lot, but Willow and Tara, and especially Dawn, need to know I made it here and that I'm all right. I don't have much, in fact I don't anything at all, but whatever you need, whatever I can do for you, you just have name it."

Elissa gave Buffy a sad smile and placed one hand on her cheek. "This I do for Hannah, and for you. And who knows, maybe this will teach me, and one day perhaps I will be able to look into the Elysian Fields and see her."

"You know she can read your thoughts." Gabrielle reminded her. "She knows how much you love her and miss her."

"Yes. But I need to see her face, if only once more before I die."


	6. Communication

  
**Chapter Six**   
**Communication**   


 

"Well, that ought to do it for now." Xander said as he backed away from his handiwork. "But sooner or later you really need to get some real windows, and doors, installed."

"I know." Willow said. "But a thousand dollars is a LOT of money!"

"I realize that, but covering the windows with plywood is only temporary, very temporary. I'm just glad I had a couple of doors that fit. But they're really interior doors. They're not made to take a lot of weather."

"Any suggestions what we should do?" Tara asked.

"Get a job, or two? I don't know. What about Buffy's home owner's insurance? Have either of you looked into that?"

"No! I didn't even think of that! I wonder where she keeps things like that. Dawn? Do you have any idea where all the house papers are?"

"I thought I heard about a safe deposit box one time, but I can't be sure."

"Then I guess until Buffy gets back, we're kind of stuck. I know there's no way the bank will let us get into it."

"Well, if it's any consolation, there won't be any labor charges." Xander told them.

Willow put one hand on Xander's arm. "Thanks. I'm sure Buffy will appreciate that."

"And speaking of the Buffster, that charm still glowing?"

"Yeah. Twice a day, just like clockwork -- every morning and every evening, just about sun up and just about sun down. I'm sure they're probably just as worried why I can't answer as we are about Buffy."

"Still don't know who or what that thing was?"

"Not a clue. I called Anya, but it wasn't anything she knew about. She thinks it's either something new, or something very old."

"Old like Glory?" Tara asked.

"I guess."

"So what about Giles? Did you call him?" Xander wanted to know.

"Even before I called Anya. He didn't know anything, but said he'd look into it. But it was his suggestion I call Anya."

"He wasn't even a little bit concerned about Buffy being stuck in the past?" Xander asked.

"I didn't tell him that part. I knew he'd just worry even though there was nothing he could do."

"How do you know?" Dawn asked. "Giles is smart. He always knows what to do."

"It couldn't hurt." Tara added. "And you know, if he finds out, he'll be mad that no one told him."

"Okay! I'll call him again."

 

"Well?" Xander asked. "Giles have any suggestions?"

Willow shrugged her shoulders. "He said he'd have the Coven try to locate her, but he didn't seem to think they'd have much success."

"I thought they had all these great powers." Dawn said.

"I don't know. All he said was that if they found out anything he'd let me know."

"So now what?" Tara asked.

Willow slowly and sadly shook her head. "Don't know. Wait 'til our powers come back, I guess. And just hope she’s okay wherever she is."

 

The rest of the day was an uncomfortable one for them. None of them wanted to be alone, but they didn't want to talk about it. It was as if they were afraid that one of them might bring up the fact that when they finally did find out how Buffy was, it might be bad news.

Xander decided to take the day off from work and stay with them.

The sun was setting, and the house was getting dark, but none of them felt the urge to turn on any lights. They were all gathered in the living room, waiting for the amulet, resting in the middle of the coffee table, to begin its pulsating glow. And they all were hoping that Willow, with Tara and Dawn's help, might be able to conjure up enough magic to allow Willow's spirit image to follow the tenuous thread back to companion charm Gabrielle possessed. And still have enough energy to communicate with them to find out if Buffy was alive and well.

"It's glowing." Tara said. "As soon as it's at its brightest, we have to really try this time."

But instead of its customary pulsating, the blue light from the stone in the center of the amulet steadily grew brighter and brighter until it was almost too bright to look at. And then floating in the air above the charm, bathed in the blue aura, was the translucent image of the top half of an older woman. They could see her mouth moving, but her words were too faint to understand. Slowly, the image took on a more solid appearance, and her voice got louder.

". . . . name is Elissa. I am an enchantress. I have appeared to you now through the urgings of your sister, Buffy. . . ."

"Oh my God!" Dawn exclaimed. "Does that mean she's all right?"

Elissa smiled. "Yes. Her arrival here was not an easy one for her. But thanks to Gabrielle and Xena, she has regained her memory, and wants you all to know that she is well and wishes to return to you as soon as is possible."

"But how can we get her back?" Willow asked. "I barely have any power at all. I was completely drained fighting that electric demon and sending her back at the same time."

Elissa looked at Willow. "It may have been your magic that sent her to us, but I sense far more power in her!" Elissa was pointing at Dawn.

"There's some kind of mistake here." Dawn said, uneasy. "Willow's the witch, I'm -- I'm just here."

"You are very wrong. Even across time and distance, your energy is what guided me to you."

"No." Willow contradicted her. "The amulets have the power, not Dawn. I charmed them both myself."

"Perhaps so, at the beginning. But it most certainly was Dawn's pure green energy that I followed."

"NO!" Dawn shouted, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "You're lying! I'm NOT the energy! I'm no one! I'm nothing! NOTHING!"

Before anyone could stop her, Dawn ran up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Elissa looked from Willow to Tara to Xander. "I think I said something I shouldn't have. Why is she so afraid?"

"It's a long story." Willow told her. "Ask Buffy. It's her story, too."

"Are you going to send Buffy home?" Xander asked.

"I'm afraid my powers are very limited. It was all I could do just to contact you. I would have been lost if it weren't for Dawn's energy. And I'm afraid without her presence this link is weakening. There isn't much time. Is there any message you'd like me to give her?"

"Just tell her we miss her and love her, and we're glad she's okay. And just as soon as our powers are back, we'll bring her home. And tell her that electric demon woman is still around, I guess, but she turned back into some kind of cloud again and went back into the sky."

"I'll tell her. But if you can convince Dawn to let you tap into her powers not only will Buffy be returned sooner, but this demon you speak of most likely can be defeated."

Before anyone could say anything more, the image faded and the amulet lost its color. For several minutes no one spoke.

"Well, at least she's all right." Xander finally said.

"Yes, that's good to know." Tara agreed.

"Yeah, that's good." Willow said in almost a mumble. It was obvious her mind was on something else.

The rest of the evening not much was said. Dawn remained in her room. Xander decided to go home. And try as she may, Tara couldn't get Willow to say much more than a few words to anything she asked.

About midnight, Willow told Tara she was going to bed. After a few minutes, Tara followed her upstairs. Willow was already in bed when Tara entered their bedroom. Silently, she undressed, turned off the light, and slipped under the covers next to Willow.

"Goodnight." Tara said, and put one hand on Willow's stomach.

Willow covered Tara's hand with hers.

" 'Night." She said. Then as an afterthought, turned to kiss Tara goodnight. But there was no real feeling there, it was more like a reflex -- something she was expected to do.

Tara didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. Finally, she asked, "Willow? Is something wrong?"

Willow turned toward Tara's voice. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Because I know you. And I know when something's bothering you."

"No, you're wrong. I'm okay, just worried about Buffy, that's all."

"Buffy's fine. I think there's something else."

"What else could it be?" Willow asked.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Tara, believe me, there's nothing wrong. Nothing at all."

Nothing else was said, but neither woman could sleep. Eventually, Willow turned on her side away from Tara. Then Tara turned the same way, and snuggled up next to Willow, her body following the contour of Willow's, her hand back on Willow's stomach.

"If there's something wrong, you know you can tell me." Tara whispered in Willow's ear.

Willow didn't answer right away, but turned to face Tara, their arms and legs wrapping around each other. Willow kissed Tara's lips with a bit more feeling than the goodnight kiss.

"Baby." She said. "you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine, really."

And to prove her point, Willow kissed Tara again, this time with enough passion to make Tara respond in kind. Willow's hands began to roam over Tara's body, and soon they were too involved to think about anything but each other's pleasure. After the love making was over, they both fell asleep, pleasantly exhausted.

The next morning, Tara was already awake when Willow began to stir. After saying good morning to each other, and commenting on how wonderful the previous night was, Tara brought up the subject again.

"Willow, is it bothering you because that woman said it was Dawn's energy that allowed her to contact us?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"Because I know something's wrong, and that's all I can think of."

"Tara, I think it's great that Dawn is special. I think it's great that in our own way we're all special."

"Then you're not -- jealous that Dawn may be, in some ways, more powerful than you are?"

"Of course not! I love Dawn!"

"I know that. But even so, you're not even a little bit envious? I mean, you've always been the one with all the power."

Willow looked down, not wanting to meet Tara's eyes. Tara put her fingers under Willow's chin and lifted her head so she'd have to look at her.

"Not even a little?"

"Well, maybe, a little. But I don't mean to be! I don't want ... that is . . . ."

"It's all right, Will. Maybe by being a little jealous it'll give you the incentive, or drive, or will power, to get your powers back sooner."

Willow's arms went around Tara's neck, holding her tight to her. "You always know the right thing to say." Willow whispered to her. "It's no wonder I love so much!"

A half hour later, still holding each other, basking in the afterglow of love, they heard the toilet flush.

"Sounds like Dawn's up." Tara said. "Maybe we should try to talk to her. If we can get her to let us help her tap into her energy, maybe we can get Buffy back. Maybe even today."

"Let's give her a little more time." Willow said sleepily. "I still want to snuggle a little longer."

Tara gave Willow a loving smile and nestled in closer.

 

When the two witches went downstairs, Dawn was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. They said good morning, but just Dawn made a noise and kept on eating.

"Dawn." Willow started, "I think we need to talk."

"Nothing to talk about." Dawn replied, and started to leave the room. But the door was blocked by Tara.

"We should talk." Tara said, refusing to move.

"Then you two talk." Dawn said, and headed toward the back door. But Willow moved in front of it.

Dawn crossed her arms gave them both a dirty look. "Fine! So talk."

Willow began. "Dawny, we know how you feel about this green energy thing. And to tell you the truth, everyone thought that once it was over and the dimensional portals were closed, it was gone. But apparently it isn't. But that doesn't mean there's anything to be afraid of. Glory is dead, and no one and no Thing can ever use it to hurt you."

"But it may mean that YOU can use it to bring Buffy back." Tara added. "With our help."

Dawn looked at both of them, but didn't say anything.

"You have to let us help you to tap into it, to focus it, because right now it's the only way, unless you'd rather Buffy was stuck back there -- back then, for another month, or longer."

"It's not so bad. I was there. And Xena and Gabrielle will take care of her."

"Of course it isn't. And of course they will. But don't you think Buffy'd rather be here with all of us, where she belongs?"

"I guess."

"What if it was you?" Tara asked. "Wouldn't you want Buffy to try to bring you home as soon as possible?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"So you'll let us try?" Willow asked hopefully.

"It won't hurt, will it? I don't like pain."

"Of course not."

"And how many times have you asked us to let you practice magicks with us?" Tara asked. "Now's your big chance."

"Okay! Okay. You talked me into it. Nothing like taking me on a guilt trip. Let's do some magic."

"Well, before we can do anything, there are some things I need." Willow said. "I have a few things here, but we'll have to go to the Magic Box for the rest."

"I'll go." Tara volunteered. "That way, you can start setting everything up."

"Okay. I'll write down a list. And tell Anya it's very important that she give you exactly what's here. This is one time when we can't use 'almost' substitutions."

"I'll tell her." Tara said, taking the list. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Wait a minute. How can you cast a spell if you don't have any of your powers?" Dawn asked after Tara left.

"They're coming back. They're still not very strong, but I think that we have enough that we can tap into your energy as it's being released. I want to do it slow enough not to overwhelm you, so by siphoning some of it as it grows, Tara and I should have our full powers back about the same time it's at full strength in you. Or, at least, that's the theory."

Dawn looked at Willow as if trying to convince herself that everything was going to work out all right. Finally she said, "So what do we do first?"

"I guess the first thing we need to do is clear everything out of the dining room. We'll need as much floor space as we can get."

They carried the chairs into the kitchen, and wrestled the dining room table into the living room. Then they rolled up the area rug and put it into the living room. Then Dawn swept the floor and gave it a damp mopping. Willow had gone upstairs to make sure she had everything else. Then had to call the Magic Box to have Tara get some dandelion root along with the other items on the list.

"So what now?" Dawn asked when Willow came back downstairs, carrying the box of the things she had on hand.

"Well, first we have to find the exact center of the room. That's where you will sit. Then we have to form a pentagram with five gray candles. But they have to be exactly the same distance apart from each other, and from the center. Then we have to form a septagram with white candles. And then using the black ones, we make a circle using thirteen of them. And lastly, with twenty-one white candles, we make another ring."

"Why can't you use all black or all white, or even all gray candles? And why does it have to be five and seven and thirteen and twenty-one candles? And why . . . ?"

"Because the spell won't work. Look, we use the gray candles first, in a pentagram, because at one time the pentagram was a symbol of goodness, but over the centuries, it has been corrupted by the black magicks. So I'm using gray as a bridge between the two. The seven white candles are used to protect you from the black magicks. We need it's power to enhance the spell, but we have to encircle the thirteen black candles with the twenty-one white ones to keep its power contained."

Just as they had finished arranging and rearranging the candles until they were sure they were correct, Tara returned.

"What's in the bag?" Dawn asked.

"Well, we have the dandelion root . . . ."

"What's that for?"

"To help summon the spirits. And we have some sea salt, for purification. And Galena and Tiger's Eye crystals."

"Oh, those are pretty. What do they do?"

"The Galena helps to remove any self doubt and enhances your inner energy." Willow answered. "And the Tiger's Eye gives you confidence to use the power inside you. You'll hold one in each hand once we begin. But right now, I need to start mixing the potion."

Tara and Dawn followed Willow into the kitchen.

"First we crush up the dandelion root, the salt, and some mistletoe leaf together. And before you ask, the mistletoe adds just a bit more protection, just to be on the safe side."

"Is it going to be enough? Protection, I mean?" Dawn asked in a worried tone.

"It will be. Don't forget, not only will you have the added protection of the white candles, but Tara and I will be getting stronger as well."

After the three ingredients were thoroughly combined, Willow added charcoal powder and a pinch of sulfur. Back in the dining room, Willow had Dawn sit cross-legged in the center of the pentagram, the bowl in her lap and the stones in each hand, her forearms resting on her knees.

"Okay, Dawny, I have to light this now." Willow said as she dropped a lighted match into the bowl. "It's going to stink, and you're going to start feeling light-headed as you breathe in the smoke. But that's okay. Just sit still with your eyes closed and breathe slowly. Tara and I will light the candles, and then we'll start reciting the spell. You don't have to do anything but sit there. And whatever happens, whatever you see, or whatever you feel, don't be frightened. There's nothing that can hurt you. We won't let it. Okay?"

Dawn nodded her head, gave them a brave smile, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

Using long, white candles, Tara and Willow lit the others, working their way out to the final circle of white ones. Then the two witches sat face to face, their legs overlapping, holding each other's hands, and began to recite the spell that would allow Dawn to tap into the pure green energy that was still deep inside of her, lying dormant, waiting to be released.


	7. The Endless Oblivion of Time

  
**Chapter 7**   
**The Endless Oblivion of Time**   


Xena, Gabrielle and Buffy sat quietly, watching, as Elissa prepared her tea.

"Anything we can do?" Gabrielle asked.

"Just keep thinking positive thoughts. Any negativity could hamper my efforts."

"Should we leave?" Buffy wanted to know.

"No. I will need your -- well, I'm not sure what to call it, but there is a very weak, very tenuous thread that connects you to the future, and I will need it to help me find my way to other charm."

She looked at Xena and Gabrielle. "And I will need the strength of will and confidence you two have to help me as I call forth Those Who Came Before. They are very powerful and do not take kindly to being summoned."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Xena asked.

"There are always risks when dealing with such powerful forces. But I think that together we can protect each other while I make the connection from one amulet to the other."

Elissa tasted the cooling tea, made a face at its bitterness, then drank some of it.

"I will need complete silence. It will take time for me to focus, and then to find and summon Those Who Came Before. So you all will need to find comfortable positions, and perhaps a drink of water first."

"Then I guess I should go make a quick pit stop." Buffy said.

"A pit stop? I don't understand." Elissa said.

"It's just term from my time. I need to make a tinkle."

The other three women looked at her questioningly.

"Take care of business? Relieve myself? Pass some water?"

"Oh yes, of course. A very good idea." Elissa answered.

After Buffy left, Elissa said to the other two, "She has a very strange was of talking sometimes."

Xena gave a short laugh. "Gabrielle and I have been to her time, and they do have some odd sayings. But I guess that's how language evolves."

As soon as Buffy returned, they all settled down as Elissa finished the last of the tea.

"We should hold hands." Elissa told them. "It will strengthen the connection that binds us, and will help to protect us from the unseen forces."

They took each other's hands, Buffy on Elissa's left, to be closer to her heart.

They watched as Elissa closed her eyes and began to slow her breathing. Soon her mouth began to move as she was silently chanting the words to summon Those Who Came Before. The room slowly darkened as the sun began to set. The three women could hear wind blowing even though the air was still. It seemed to be swirling around, but not touching them.

Elissa's silent chanting became more animated, she began to rock slightly, and her face contorted with the effort. The three of them felt themselves being swept up in it. They had no bodies. They didn't know if their eyes were open or closed, or if they breathed. Grayness was all around them, isolating them but for a feeling, a presence, of each other; a knowing that they weren't alone.

They felt fear as an unspeakable apprehension surrounded them. Without any points of reference it was impossible to tell what was real and what was illusion. Then they saw, or sensed, a faint green point of light. It seemed to dance wildly as it was buffeted by the unfelt winds. Slowly it grew in intensity until it was less of a point and more of a spot of light, which became an opening.

Somehow, the three observers saw / felt / experienced, Elissa's essence being sucked into the opening. They were aware that she was being drawn, stretched, farther into it until there was only a thread of consciousness, one end being pulled, presumably, two thousand years into the future. At the other end Elissa's life force was anchored only by the collective wills of Xena, Gabrielle, and Buffy. Somehow they knew it was only they who kept Elissa from being forever lost in the gray, endless oblivion of time. And then without warning, there was no wind, no gray void, nothing but blackness around them, the only light coming from the dying embers of the fireplace.

"Could someone light a candle?"

Elissa's weak and whispered voice cut the silence like an executioner's axe through the neck of a condemned prisoner. Both Xena and Gabrielle lit candles at the same time.

"Water?" Elissa asked.

After she had drunk, there was more silence. Each woman was aware that she was drenched with sweat, and was feeling incredibly weak and totally exhausted. Their hands ached from holding onto each others' so tightly.

"Maybe we should sleep." Xena said. And without answering, each of them found a place. Elissa went to her bedroom. Buffy lay down on a cot, and Xena and Gabrielle shared a pallet on the floor near the fireplace. All were sleeping within the space of a dozen heartbeats.

Buffy was the first to wake up, but Xena looked up when she got off the cot. She smiled at her as she went out side to relieve herself. Xena wasn't far behind her.

"That was some trip." Buffy said. "Certainly not what I expected."

"Me neither. Do you have any idea of where we were, or where Elissa went?"

"I have no idea where we were, some kind of Limbo, I guess. And I hope Elissa made it to my time and was able to make some kind of contact."

Before Xena could answer, Gabrielle joined them. "What are we talking about?" She asked.

"Just trying to figure out what happened." Buffy answered. "Any thoughts?"

Gabrielle slowly shook her head. "Not really. I just know I'd hate to have to go through that again."

The other two agreed with her.

"Do you think Elissa would mind if I made us some breakfast?" Gabrielle asked. "I don't know about you two, but I'm starved."

"Me too."

"I could use something to eat."

As quietly as she could, Gabrielle managed to find enough duck eggs, smoked rabbit, and brown bread to make them all a full breakfast. Afterward, they went back outside so they could talk without waking Elissa. They decided that she should sleep as long as possible since she probably endured much more than they had.

While they waited, they each described what the experience was like for them, and what might have happened if somehow Elissa had slipped away from them -- would they have found themselves back in her house? Or would they have been lost in the gray Void?

Elissa woke up just before midday. She wasn't as young or as strong as the others, so she was still a little unsteady on her feet. Gabrielle warmed up the stew they had eaten only one day before.

After they had eaten, Buffy couldn't contain herself any more.

"Well? Did you -- talk to anyone?"

Elissa smiled weakly. "Yes. There were four people there. Three young women and a man. But I only talked to the woman with long brown hair . . . ."

"That's Dawn, my sister."

"And the one with red hair."

"Willow." Buffy interrupted again. "And I guess the other two were Tara and Xander. So what did they say?"

"I told them that you had arrived and were safe with Xena and Gabrielle. Willow said that once her powers are back to full strength, she will be able to bring you home. Of course, I reminded her that by using Dawn's power, that she, and the other one, could regain her powers that much faster."

"Dawn's power? Dawn has power? What power?"

"I'm not really sure what it is, but it was through her that I was able to find my way to the amulet. Surely, you've seen the pure green glow that fills and surrounds her!"

Buffy wanted to answer, but was dumbstruck. Elissa went on. "But Willow said to tell you that they miss you and love you, and that some -- electee, electic, electric -- I don't know, some kind of demon was still there, but had gone into the clouds."

"Oh." Buffy said, distracted, and not paying attention. "That's nice."

"Why did your sister get so upset and begin crying when I mentioned that it was her power that brought me to them?"

"Huh? Oh. Well, you remember when I told you I died? Well, there's a lot more to it. And it's kind of a long story."

"We have time." Xena said. "And I'd like to hear it."

Buffy looked at Gabrielle and the Elissa. Both nodded that they, too, wanted to hear the story.

"Well, where to begin? I guess first off, you should know that Dawn isn't really my sister. That is, she IS, but she isn't. . . ."

 

It was well past sunset when Buffy finally finished telling them about Dawn being the Key, and everything that happened up to, and including her suicide dive off the platform to close the portals to the Hell dimensions.

". . . So I guess that when she found out the energy was still inside of her she just freaked.

"Freaked?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yeah. You know, made her a little crazy. Scared her."

"But she shouldn't be afraid. She should accept it, and harness it, and use it." Elissa said.

"Yeah, maybe. But don't forget she's still just a kid."

"But how can she possess so much power and not want it?"

"If you don't understand, then there's nothing I can say. You weren't there. You don't . . . ."

Sensing a rising tension, Gabrielle interrupted.

"Elissa, there's something I don't understand. Xena and I have been to Buffy's time four or five times, and back again, but we never experienced anything like what happened yesterday. Why is that?"

"Because I'm not as powerful as the witch that moved you through time and distance. I had to call upon other spirits to open the passage between the present and the future. But if I had Dawn's power -- and such a power I've never dreamed of, it would be so easy to move through time. It would be like walking through smoke. It would be -- it would be as if I were a GOD!"

Buffy's expression wasn't a particularly happy one. She didn't like what she was hearing. Something in Elissa's voice and the look on her face made Buffy uneasy. Suddenly she was feeling very protective of Dawn, even though she was two thousand years away.

"So now what?" Xena asked. "What do we do now?"

"I guess we wait." Elissa told her. "I've done all I can do, for now." Turning to Buffy she said, "Your friends know that you're all right. And if Willow is the witch I think she is, I'm sure she'll discover a way to tap into the power Dawn possesses. You'll be home in just a few days, if not sooner."

"So what about you?" Gabrielle asked her. "Do you think you you've figured out a way to see Hannah?"

"I'm still not so sure about that. But this experience has given me new insights into the workings of magic and the spirit world. I hope it won't be too long before I can find a way to see into the Elysian Fields. And who knows, perhaps I may even find a way to actually visit her without dying."

"So what was all that about being a god?" Buffy asked, still suspicious.

Elissa gave Buffy a smile that was meant to be reassuring. "That was nothing. I was just so overwhelmed by everything I was just speculating. It meant nothing."

"I see." Buffy replied, still not convinced.

For the rest of the day there seemed to be an uneasy silence because of Buffy's mistrust of Elissa. More than once either Xena or Gabrielle asked Buffy about it.

"I'm sorry, but I just have this feeling that Elissa knows more than she's telling. And I feel guilty about that because she's gone out of her way to be so nice, and has done so much to help me. But I just feel like there is something that isn't right. I know my Slayer is sense telling me this, and it's been right too many times for me to ignore it."

They turned in not long after sunset. There was nothing else for them to do but wait. No one wanted to stray too far from the house because they just didn't know when -- no one would say "if" -- Willow would contact them. But the night seemed to pass as slowly as the day before. As drained as they had been, no one slept soundly, and all were up at the first glimmer of daylight.

Gabrielle tried telling some of her stories, but try as she might, it was hard to keep anyone's attention. The longer they waited, the more tension there was. Elissa was just about to serve up dishes of stew when not only Willow, but Tara and Dawn also appeared in front of them. Buffy was so surprised, and happy to see them she forgot they weren't really there and tried to hug Dawn, but just passed through her. Xena and Gabrielle had large smiles on their faces. But Elissa was in awe of the power that allowed them to traverse the time barrier so easily. Awed and jealous.

There were happy and heartfelt greetings all around. And for many minutes two or more conversations were going on as they all wanted to know what had been going on during the time they hadn't seen each other.

Eventually, Willow asked, "So Buffy, ready to come home?"

"Of course I am. Just give me a minute or two to say good bye."

Buffy turned slightly toward Xena and Gabrielle and Elissa, but continued to talk to Willow. "Everyone here's been really great. They've really taken good care of me. But I'm ready."

The three of them said good bye once more and then the images of Willow, Tara and Dawn disappeared.

Then Buffy looked at Elissa. "I know things haven't been what they should have been the past day or two between us, but I'm really grateful for everything you've done for me."

Elissa smiled and nodded, but didn't say anything.

After hugging Xena and Gabrielle and thanking them one more time, Buffy was ready. And she disappeared.

Noticing Gabrielle's disappointed look, Xena asked, "Thought they'd invite us to go back for a visit?"

"Actually, I did. Or at least I thought they'd ask if we wanted to."

"Gabrielle, don't forget, they have that 'Lectric Demon Woman to fight. I think that was probably more on their minds than entertaining visitors."

"Maybe we could have helped!"

"Maybe. But I think that without any magical powers we could just be in the way."

"I suppose. But I still have the amulet. Maybe in a month or so I'll see about using it again. Hopefully by then the demon will gone and they'll be ready for visitors."

They thanked Elissa for her hospitality, for everything she had done for Buffy, and wished her good luck on her attempt to see Hannah in the Elysian Fields. Then saddled their horses, mounted up, and rode away.

As soon as they were out of sight, Elissa began brewing more of the tea. After her experience in the Void, she was sure she would be able to enter it again with no danger to herself. It should be easy to travel throughout it now that she knew what to do and what to expect. Her plan was simple -- she would go back in time, back to the day Hannah died, and she would Heal her. Then there would be no need to seek her in the Elysian Fields.

The tea was stronger, and her chanting was more focused. And it wasn't long before she felt herself being buffeted by the unfelt winds of the Void. But she discovered that with no destination, and nothing to guide her, she was adrift. She could find her way home, but wasn't able to find her way through the Void. She had no idea of how to move either forward or backward through time. And if she could, how would she know when to stop, and how to enter into Reality?

She vainly searched for the green energy thread. If she could follow it again, then perhaps the witch, Willow, would help her in gratitude for all she did to help Buffy return to her own time. But it was gone. There was not even the faintest sign of it. Discouraged, Elissa allowed herself to return to her own time and space.

"I WILL find a way to contact the witch." She told herself. "There must be a way, and I will discover it."

As she began to assemble more herbs and sacred powders, she also created new chants to help her contact the witch. She even considered summoning again Those That Came Before again. But hurriedly dismissed the idea. They might be tolerant the first time, but to call them forth a second time was courting certain death.

As she worked, she slowly became aware that she might not be alone. More than once she looked over her shoulder, uneasy. More quickly she made her preparations, feeling more and more frightened. She tried telling herself that it was just the remnant feelings of her unaccompanied excursion into the Void.

When she had everything ready, she poured the steaming tea into her cup. But as she put it to her lips, she could not drink. Slowly her hand lowered, against her will. A voice came to her. But whether it was in her ears or in her head, she couldn't tell.

"It is the wrong potion." The Voice said. "You will make it again."

Elissa felt her body rise and pour the tea onto the floor. She watched through her own eyes as a new tea was concocted. Strange combinations and strengths of the herbs and powders were mixed into boiling water.

As she watched and felt herself do this, she heard the Voice again. "Because of your inexperience, you have given me the opportunity to engineer my freedom from the Grayness. While you were connected to the Green Power, I could only watch in envy as you traveled freely through the Void. But I was able to plant the seed, the desire in you, to return, unprotected. And when you drink and your Essence reenters the Grayness, I will be with you, and then I will have the power to move as did you."

Elissa uneasiness turned to horror as she realized the potion "she" was mixing also contained a powerful poison.

The Voice came again. "Oh yes, you will die. I can't take the risk of you calling upon the ones you know as Those Who Came Before, for it is They who imprisoned me. But you will live long enough for us to enter, and as you die, I will be freed from you, and free."

The potion was ready, and against her will, Elissa poured the still boiling tea into her mouth, unable to stop or cry out at the pain as the searing, burning liquid coursed down her throat. Elissa fell to the floor, her head crashing against the table, but she felt nothing.

Once again Elissa found herself drifting through the Grayness, and she felt her mind slowly clouding as the Voice became stronger. As the gray around her turned to nothingness she felt the Voice finally leave her. It was free and she was . . . suddenly aware of a peacefulness she had never known.

Then there was another voice, one she recognized. Elissa opened eyes she didn't know she had, and found herself looking into the face of her beloved Hannah.

"Welcome, Mother." Hannah said gently. "We are together at last."


	8. Buffy Comes Home

Chapter Seven  
Buffy Comes Home

Dawn cracked opened her eyes just enough to see Willow and Tara, sitting face to face inside the last ring of white candles as they began to recite in unison the spell that would bring out, and hopefully, contain and control, the powerful Green Energy still inside her. She closed her eyes again.

 

  
**Powers of Dark**   
**Powers of Light**   
**From this Vessel**   
**Bring forth to our sight**   
**Energy hidden**   
**Power so deep**   
**Awaken it now**   
**From its timeless sleep**

 At first Dawn listened to the chanting, which was repeated over and over, with interest. But as the minutes passed, she began to feel uncomfortable. Her crossed legs felt as if they were going to sleep, she could feel tingling in her feet.. And her arms were beginning to tire as she held the two crystals, and her hands were starting to tingle, as well. The smoke coming from the bowl seemed to smell worse and worse the longer she sat there, and her throat was getting sore from breathing the fumes.

After the chant started for fourth or fifth time, Dawn was ready to tell them that it was a waste of time, but as she barely opened one eye, she saw a faint green glow. She opened both eyes wide, and the glow was all around her. And it seemed to be expanding away from her toward the two witches. Dawn wanted to close her eyes again, afraid she might ruin the spell in the middle of it, but the light was too hypnotic to not look at it.

As she watched, the green glow darkened, yet somehow brightened, until it was the most perfect color she had ever seen. She could see tendrils encircling Willow and Tara. Not touching them, yet somehow joining with them. And then it was gone.

"What happened to it?" Dawn asked, unaware that she was crying over its disappearance.

"It's still here." Willow told her.

"But I can't see it! Bring it back!" Dawn was becoming more agitated, fearful that she would never see it again.

"It's here, Dawny, everywhere, all around us. And inside of us."

"But I can't see it!" Dawn was on the verge of hysteria. "Where is it!"

Willow and Tara rushed over to Dawn and embraced her.

"Just look inside of you." Tara said. "Close your eyes and look."

Dawn let her eyelids close and after a few seconds said, "You're right! It is here! It's ME!"

"See?" Willow said. "We told you there was nothing to worry about."

Dawn opened her eyes, knowing it would never go away. And without thinking, threw her arms around both witches' necks, laughing and crying at the same time in pure joy. The three held each other for many minutes, and then slowly pulled away.

"I love you guys." Dawn said. "Did I ever tell you that?"

"Many times." Willow answered. "Just as we love you."

The three of them slowly stood up, stretching out their cramped legs.

"Oh - my - God." Dawn said as she looked around.

Every place a candle stood was a circular spot burned a half inch into the floor.

"Buffy is going to be so pissed!" She said, but not with any real concern.

"We can fix that easily, now that we have our powers back." Willow said looking at Tara.

Tara smiled and nodded, then said, "We can even fix up the living room and kitchen. She'll never even know anything was broken."

"You don't think she'll remember what happened?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, I'm sure she will. I'm just saying that if she hadn't known about it, she'd never suspect."

Dawn nodded in understanding.

"I'll take the dining room and kitchen if you want to do the living room." Willow suggested to Tara.

"Okay."

In less than thirty seconds the entire downstairs looked as if nothing had ever happened to it.

"So, how about it?" Willow asked Dawn, "Ready for a trip back to Greece?"

"You're going to send me there?"

"No, all of us are going. But I'm just going to let them see our images. That's much easier than sending all of us back in person. And there's really no reason to. I just thought you two might like to see Xena and Gabrielle again."

"Sure."

"That'd be nice." Tara said. "Do you need me to help?"

"Why don't we all help?" Willow said. "With the three of us, we won't even have to recite a spell, all we have to do is let our minds link up, and then just think about Buffy, or Xena, or Gabrielle, and we'll see them and they'll see us."

The three of them held hands, closed their eyes, felt their thoughts touch, and then they were looking at Buffy, Xena and Gabrielle sitting on stools at a crude wooden table while an older woman was starting to serve up some kind of stew. Dawn started laughing as Buffy rushed up to hug her but just ran through her. After they had gotten through the greetings and caught up on the news, Willow asked Buffy if she was ready to come home.

"Of course I am. Just give me a minute or two to say good bye."

Buffy turned slightly toward Xena and Gabrielle and Elissa, but continued to talk to Willow. "Everyone here's been really great. They've really taken good care of me. But I'm ready."

The three of them said their goodbyes to Xena and Gabrielle and then severed the connection to the past and their consciousnesses returned to the present.

They glanced around one more time, just to make sure everything looked okay, held hands again, this time in a circle, then concentrated on bringing Buffy back to them. And then she was standing within the circle of arms. This time they all hugged, and kissed, and hugged again. Then Dawn suggested that maybe Buffy might want to take a shower, and to be sure to use some deodorant.

"Okay, you guys, I know I smell. It's kind funny though, but it doesn't seem that bad. I guess I've gotten used to it."

"Maybe you have. . . ." Dawn said, without finishing the sentence.

"I'm on my way. It's Shower City for me, at least, until the hot water runs out." And Buffy started up the stairs.

"Can I fix you something to eat?" Willow asked.

"You can order a pizza, with double, no, triple pepperoni, and extra cheese."

"It'll be here by the time you get finished with your shower. Oh, and I'm going to call Xander, and Giles, they'll want to know you're back."

 

Buffy finished the last slice of pizza with a satisfied look on her face. "I am SO full! I'll never eat again. I don't think I realized how good our food is, compared to what they have to eat. You guys did a good job cleaning up this mess. So what did Giles say?"

"He was happy you're back. And he said to tell you he misses you, and may be able to come for a visit in a month or so."

"So what about Xander?"

"There was no answer. I think he and Anya may be, I don't know, dating, I guess. They've been talking more lately."

"That's good. Maybe they can work things out."

There was silence for a few seconds, then Buffy asked, "So what's the sitch on the Electric Demon Lady?"

"Don't know." Willow answered. "Right after we sent you back, we were knocked out when she tried to electrocute us. When we came to there was no sign of her. And we haven't seen her since."

"Is there any way you can find out where she might be?"

"Sure. Tara and Dawn and I can join our minds together again and try to locate her."

"That's so weird." Buffy said. "The three of you joining together like that."

"Yeah." Dawn said. "Maybe you can join in, too. It's really cool. Everything seems so -- REAL. But like a dream, too, you know?"

"No, I don't know. And I don't think I'm witchy enough."

"No, Buffy, you are." Willow said. "It's like when Giles and Xander and I did the spell to combine with you when we were fighting Adam. It's just like that. Like we're all-powerful or something."

"Well, maybe. But do you think we could wait until tomorrow? I am kind of tired, and I think I'd like a good night's sleep in my own bed."

"Sure, I don't think there's any rush. And if she does come back, not only are we ready for her, but we have the power to stop her, even if we can't destroy her."

"Yeah." Tara said. "We'll keep an eye out for her."

"Maybe someone should go with you, just in case she comes back." Willow suggested.

"I don't think that's really necessary."

"I'll go with you." Dawn volunteered. "I could use some sleep, and your bed's more comfortable than mine is anyway."

Buffy smiled at Dawn. "Sure, why not. We used to sleep together when you were little. No reason why we can't now that we're both big."

Together Buffy and Dawn climbed the stairs.

" 'Night!" Willow called after them. "And don't worry about a thing."


	9. The Void

**Chapter Nine**

**The Void**

 

"Which side of the bed do you want?" Buffy asked.

"It doesn't matter. Whichever side you're used to, I'll take the other."

They settled in, but found themselves talking instead of sleeping.

"So this green energy thing doesn't bother you anymore?"

"Oh no, not at all! I just didn't understand it! It's NOT evil like I thought it was. It's -- well, it just IS. I can't really explain it. But tomorrow when we all combine our thoughts you'll see what I mean."

"You know, I'm not real comfortable about that. I mean, I have some very private thoughts, and . . . ."

"No. it's not like that. It's hard to explain it. It's like if we were all snuggled down together under a nice warm blanket on a cold winter's night. But better. Besides, how many times have you told me to trust you? Well this time you can trust me, and Willow and Tara. You'll see."

"Okay, if you say so." Buffy said, still not completely convinced.

Buffy and Dawn lay back on the pillows for a few seconds, then Buffy sat back up and turned to her sister.

"Do you have any witchy powers? Like Willow, I mean."

Dawn sat up and looked at Buffy curiously. "I don't know. I never thought about it."

"So, just what does all this power you have do, then?"

Dawn took a breath, thinking. "That's kind of hard to say. I have this powerful energy inside me, and I can feel it all the time, but I don't really know what to do with it, other than help Willow and Tara be more powerful."

"So you're like some kind of, I don't know, like some kind of super battery?"

"I guess, in a way. But it's more than that. When we joined together to bring you back from Greece, there was this connection that made us feel like -- invincible and powerful, but at the same time we could feel the love and affection we have for each other."

"So you can feel each other's feelings? What if you're feeling grouchy?"

"It doesn't matter. Just like when we first did it, I was a little scared. But when I felt their minds and the love they had for each other and for me, everything was okay."

"Hmmm." Buffy replied, then lay back down, leaned over and turned off the bed-side lamp.

They lay in silence for a few more minutes, then Buffy sat up and turned on the light again.

"You all aren't planning on becoming some super trio of all-powerful witches, are you?"

Dawn laughed. "No, of course not. Besides, that's already been done."

Then Dawn leaned over and hugged Buffy. "Don't worry. We're going to be fine, all of us."

"Okay. If you say so."

"I DO say so. Now let's go to sleep!"

They hugged once more, then lay back down and Buffy turned the light off.

"I love you, Buffy." Dawn said in the darkness.

"I love you, too, Dawn. Good night."

" 'Night."

 

The next morning Dawn got up and just let Buffy sleep. She finally got up and went downstairs about 10:30. Willow and Tara had gone to the Magic Box, and Dawn was puttering around in the kitchen, waiting for Buffy to get up.

"Good morning. You sleep okay?"

Buffy gave her a sleepy half smile but only nodded.

"How about some breakfast? We've got eggs, or cereal, or English muffins, or all three."

"Just some juice." Buffy mumbled. "Let me wake up first."

Buffy was finishing her second English muffin when Willow and Tara got back. Both were excited about having Buffy join them and Dawn in trying to find out where the demon woman might be, but Buffy didn't share their enthusiasm. She kept making excuses, stalling, but eventually they wore her down.

As they joined hands, Willow told Buffy, "It's no different than when we all joined together when we took out Adam. Well, okay, it's a little different. But not so much. You'll see."

Buffy barely got her eyes closed when she felt the presence of Dawn, Willow and Tara. And she realized she felt almost exactly like she did after her long dive off the tower - warm, safe, and loved.

'See?' She felt/heard/experienced Willow touching her mind. 'Is this great or what?'

'I have to admit, it's nothing like I expected.' Buffy replied.

'First we're going to search out the demon woman.' Willow told her.

Buffy's mind seemed to be everywhere at once. She knew where everyone in Sunnydale was -- humans, demons and vampires. She sensed what they were feeling -- their hopes and fears, their joy and anger. But there was no sign of the demon woman.

'Are we going into the Void?' Tara wanted to know.

'I think we should.' Willow replied. 'If there's any place to hide, it would be there. Buffy? Dawn? What do you guys think? We have to be in complete agreement.'

'Fine with me.'

'I think we should.'

Suddenly Buffy, again, felt the violent, unseen winds of the Void swirling around the protective calmness of their collective minds.

'How will we ever find the demon in all this?' Dawn asked.

'It will take time. But no entity in its right mind would venture here for long. But if it's here, we'll know it.'

How much time passed, Buffy had no idea. When she asked Willow about it, she was told it didn't matter. They could stay in the Void for centuries but their minds would never age. And they could still return to their bodies only seconds after they left them.

'While we're out here, do you think we could check up on Elissa? There was something about the way she was talking I was uncomfortable with.'

'Of course.' Willow answered.

Even with their minds joined, Buffy still couldn't understand how Willow as able to navigate so easily. And before she knew it they were looking in on the dead body of Elissa lying on the floor of her cabin, dried blood on her head and pooled on the floor beside her. Somehow Willow examined her.

'She's been poisoned. And with a very powerful poison. But why?'

'Where is her soul?' Dawn asked. 'Shouldn't we be able to sense it?"

'She's been dead a couple of days. By now her soul has moved on to -- somewhere.'

'We aren't going to just let her body rot away where it is, are we?' Tara asked.

'No, we can't do that. We'll find Xena and tell her what we found. She and Gabrielle will make sure she has a decent burial.'

In seconds the four of them appeared in front of the two warriors, who were surprised to see them again so soon. After explaining what they found, Xena and Gabrielle said they'd return to make sure her body was taken care. Before they returned to the Void, Buffy mentioned Dawn's concern for Elissa's soul.

"She's probably with Hannah in the Elysian Fields." Gabrielle said. "Why don't you look for her there?"

"We will. And thanks again for everything."

Before Gabrielle could ask her about another visit to Sunnydale, they were gone. Again, Willow seemed to have no trouble finding her way. In less time than it took Buffy to consider it, Willow found Elissa and Hannah.

The conversation went from happiness over Elissa finally being with Hannah to deep concern over the mysterious Voice that had taken over Elissa's mind and had used her death to free itself from the bond that held it prisoner in the Void.

'Is there anything you can tell us about it that might help find it?' Buffy asked.

'I'm not sure. I only know that it wanted to be free to travel throughout the Void and, I guess, to be able to travel into different time periods. It seemed to be envious of my ability to travel through the void to find you. I don't think it knew I was following the Green thread. But I think that now it's free it may be able to go wherever it wants.'

'Do you think it could be one of those Original Ones?' Buffy asked.

'It's possible. It said it was imprisoned by them. So it must be either as old as They are, or was once one of Them.'

'So it's evil.' Buffy said.

'It killed Elissa, so I guess that's a given.' Willow said.

'So now what?'

'I don't know. Searching the Void will be harder than looking for a needle in a million haystacks.'

'But it was in Sunnydale. Wouldn't it still be there? Somewhere?' Dawn asked.

'I would think that it's moved on. For some reason I suspect it went through this elaborate scheme just so we'd send Buffy back to Xena, and then Elissa would use her powers to travel the Void back to us, so it could use her to free itself.'

'But, Willow, that would mean that it knew, somehow, everything that happened from the time everyone started losing their memory of me being the Slayer right up to the time Elissa contacted you.'

'Knew it, or caused it.' Tara said.

'But how could it know what to do?' Elissa asked.

'It could have read our minds while we were connected to you, and knew everything that happened, and then went to Sunnydale to start the ball rolling, so to speak.' Tara told her.

'Is that possible?' Buffy asked. 'I mean, it found out what to do by reading our minds in the past, then went to the future so it could do something to make sure I would be sent back to the past so it could read our minds, then go to the future to make it happen.'

"Boggles the mind, doesn't it?' Buffy could sense Willow smiling.

'Maybe we should go back home and think about it some more.' Dawn suggested.

'We could. OR. . . .' Everyone could feel Willow's excitement. 'We could go back to the time right after we sent Buffy back to Xena, and destroy it!'

Wouldn't that affect me and the energy you brought out of me?' Dawn asked. 'Wouldn't it make it disappear?'

'It shouldn't affect you at all, or any of us, since we'll be destroying it after Buffy was sent back to Xena.' Willow told her.

'Providing that we CAN destroy it.' Tara said quietly.


	10. The Voice

  
**Chapter Ten**   
**The Voice**   


For eons It drifted through the timeless Void that exists between the countless dimensions and keeps them from bleeding into each other. Time had no more meaning to It than the concept of heaven or earth.

Occasionally, something would flash and then be gone before It could react. But even if It could, It was a prisoner of the Void, and unable to follow the flashes, which were those special instances where some powerful force was able to traverse the Void backward and forward through Time itself.

And then came an oddity -- a singular thread that seemed to reach across a short distance in the Void. As It investigated, It sensed another essence, following the thread. But the essence was weak, barely able to stay within the parameters that allowed it to travel along the wispy connection.

Unknown to this essence, It was able to connect to it, contemptuous at the feeble intelligence of it . But at the same time, It realized this thing could be manipulated and controlled. Barely in time, before it disappeared from the Void, It planted the thought in its mind to return to the Void, without the protective aura that surrounded it.

It waited patiently, and then the feebleness was back. How easy it was to join with it, and to travel with it as it left the Void. There were other essences in this universe of solids, gasses, and the weak energy packets known as Life. It easily floated from mind to mind, reading them.

And then the concept was born in completion.

There was the one who had been sent from the future, through the Void in one of the flashes, to the past. And It knew the reason would be Itself. It would follow the script. It would travel to the future and slowly remove the memory of this being's nature from all, including this being. And when the time was right, It would attack as an electro-plasma demon in one of these beings' two shapes.

Then It would leave, free to travel through the Void and into any of the solid dimensions, continuing Its rape and destruction of these universes before It had been captured by the Others of Its kind, and imprisoned for Its crimes.

 

It passed through the Void, following the impossibly thin tread as it was being dissipated. It entered the particular universe and then moved in and out of the Void until It was at the precise time and place It needed to be. It located the being and over a period of several days, slowly removed its memory from the other beings.

And then the time was right. It entered the dwelling as a plasma cloud, then coalesced into a solid form. It then began to throw pitifully weak electron groupings at them, forcing them to fight back. And then at the precise moment, the being was sent through the Void into the past, to safety, as was planned.

It threw a parting shot at those left behind, knocking then unconscious. It then exploded out of the dwelling and into the sky, satisfied that It was now free to continue its crusade of death and destruction of every universe It visited. And what better place to start than here, where It's freedom had been established?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**The End**

 

'How will we find it?' Buffy asked.

'That's no problem. We know when it attacked us, so we'll just go back to our time, and wait. And when we see it leave the house, we'll have it right where we want it.'

'I still don't know how we are going to destroy it.' Tara said.

'We'll just focus our energies on it and then just blast it into nothingness.'

'But isn't that like using dark magicks?' Tara asked, concerned.

'I suppose, but with you three here with me, there's no reason to be afraid that I'll revert back to Evil Willow.'

They said their good-byes to Elissa and Hannah and then slipped back into the gray, timeless Void.

Instantly they were high over Sunnydale, looking down on the Summers' house. As they watched, a dark cloud shimmered into view, surrounded the back of the house, and then disappeared into it. They waited until the same cloud exploded out of the front of the house, and as it rose up toward them, unaware they were waiting, it began to fade out.

**'NOW!'**

Suddenly there was an enormous dome of pale green energy dropping down over the cloud, closing around it, trapping it, and searing and evaporating it. But It fought back using the only weapons It had in this form. It threw out gigantic bolts of white hot lightning in all directions trying to break through the energy field that was trying to contain and destroy it.

Shock waves flattened trees and telephone poles like so many toothpicks. Buildings were split open and crumbled. Only a second protective dome of plasma covering Buffy's house kept it from being destroyed. A plasma force field put there by them as they fought to keep the dark cloud from escaping.

The dome had closed completely around the cloud, trapping it. As the four of them concentrated, it became smaller, squeezing the malevolent cloud inward, collapsing it as if it were a black hole. And with a final burst of energy, it was forced back into the gray Void. But as it was, its atoms were broken into protons, neutrons and electrons. Which were then broken down into their component quarks, and scattered throughout the Void.

And it was over. The gray cloud was gone, and small droplets of water, glistening in the sunshine as they fell, were the only remaining sign that it ever existed.

'We did it!' No one knew whose thought it was, perhaps all of theirs.

'But look at all the destruction!' Tara exclaimed. 'We have to do something.'

'We will.' Willow said. 'Our magick, our power, can restore everything just as it was before.'

And like a movie that was running backward, buildings, cars, telephone poles and trees were righted and repaired from the farthest distance from the destruction, right back to the protective plasma dome that was Ground Zero. But they decided not to repair the house, since it hadn't been done while they were knocked out.

'But what about us, in the house?' Dawn asked.

They looked in on themselves as they lay unconscious. After making sure no serious harm had been done to any of them, they left the house to return to their correct time. But just before they did, Dawn asked Willow and Tara, 'Why don't we put the witchy powers back into you two? We have plenty to spare now.'

'No. There's been enough tampering with time. We need to let things happen just as they did.' Tara told her.

'Well, I, for one, will be glad to get back into my own body, and then maybe we can get back to our normal, everyday lives again.' Buffy said. 'Whatever THAT is.'

And no sooner had she said that, they were back in the living room.

As they all stood up, Buffy said, "I thought I'd be all stiff and everything. How long were we gone?"

"That's hard to say." Willow told her. "But as far as the clock, about a second."

"Oh. Well. Good."

"Can we do it again sometime, soon?" Dawn asked.

"We'll see." Willow said.

"You know, I was thinking." Buffy said. "After all they did for me, we should do something for Xena and Gabrielle. Something nice."

"What did you have in mind?"

"A party. We should throw them a nice party."

"Like the one for Gabrielle's birthday?"

"Yeah. I thought that one went very well. Of course, I didn't expect Ares to show up like he did."

"Or Aphrodite." Tara added.

"It should be a Theme Party." Dawn put in. "Like the Toga Party in 'Animal House.' "

"Well. I'm not so sure about that. I don't think Xena is particularly fond of Romans." Buffy reminded her.

"It doesn't have to be that. What about something like Halloween? You know, everybody can dress up funny, or scary."

"Well, that's an idea." Buffy said. "Let's get everything worked out first, and then we'll ask them. I'm sure they'd like a party."

 

**The End**


End file.
